Blue
by Ebiatn
Summary: Un monde ou les plus forts sont les plus enrichies. Park JinYoung, propriétaire d'une grande maison reculée dans les bois, située dans un village ou les nouvelles vont vites. Le voilà contraint d'avoir avec lui, un esclave. Oui, contraint. Chose qui ne lui plait, mais alors pas du tout.
1. Chapter 1

Des murs blancs, ouverts par d'immenses fenêtres d'un bois vernis accompagnés à leurs côtés de grands, larges et épais rideaux de soie, rouges bordeaux. Une table d'une vingtaine de personnes au moins, imposante, d'un marron de bois sombre, étendu au centre de la pièce, entourée de toutes ces belles chaises aux allures lourdes que seuls les majordomes soulevaient. Les voilà, ces hommes habillés avec soin, de noir et de blanc, pas un pli, pas un épi, aucun faux pas. Ils étaient trois, l'un attendant derrière l'une des chaises en bout de table, l'autre continuant son chemin jusqu'aux cuisines et le dernier était posté près des portes qui ouvrent cette pièce sur le grand hall de la maison. À l'entente de pas réguliers, ce dernier se permit d'ouvrir les deux portes de bois lourd et grinçantes. Il s'inclina ensuite lors de l'entrée de deux hommes, l'un habillé de vêtements chique, longs, lui allant à ravir. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, d'un noir corbeau. Pas un sourire, pas un regard, il attendait l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait. Lui était plus fin, l'air plus fragile et pourtant tout aussi sûr et fière. Ses cheveux blonds virant presque au blanc, coiffés d'une manière qui lui était propre. Des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, de grands yeux bicolores, des vêtements classes et parfaitement accordés. Il avait cette canne à la main qu'il faisait balader soigneusement en marchant, avec élégance. Ils se dirigèrent vers cette fameuse table, le brun prenant place à l'une des extrémités, l'autre se plaçant à sa droite. On leur ramena rapidement le thé, leur permettant d'enfin établir une conversation, celle ci commençant par un soupire échappé d'entre les lèvres du blond.

« **Aah, que les temps sont bons.**

 **Tu as déjà dis ça au pallier de la porte, BamBam.** Fit remarquer l'autre en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Il se brûla légèrement, mais resta impassible. **Quand tu parles pour ne rien dire, c'est que tu as quelque chose en tête.** Continua t-il levant les yeux vers celui qui faisait maintenant une grimace.

 **On ne peut rien te cacher** , soupira t-il.

 **Je t'écoute, au point ou j'en suis… Déjà, dis moi en quoi les temps sont bons ? Je ne peux même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans jurer. Heureusement que je suis adroit, combien de fois mon postérieur a manqué de rencontrer la glace...**

 **Pour le si peu que tu sors** , murmure t-il.

 **Remarque, pour toi cette période doit être bonne pour les affaires. Vu toutes les pertes, tu dois avoir plus de réclamations.** Continue le brun en ignorant le pique de son ami. **Être vendeur d'esclaves a du bon finalement.**

 **Exactement !** Ri t-il. **Je bats les records, j'en vends plus que des chiens. Ça reste incroyable.**

 **Comme quoi tu ne vends pas de la si bonne qualité.** Réplique l'autre, sans le regarder, rendant la remarque plus vexante.

 **Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Ils sont de très bonnes qualités. Simplement les propriétaires ne font pas la différence entre leurs bêtes et les traites de la même manière. On m'en a ramené un, je te jure je ne mens pas, les pieds cassés par le froid. J'étais exaspéré. Incapable de les garder plus de deux mois.** S'indigne le second. **Je peux rien faire avec des cas pareils.** »

Le brun avait remonté les yeux sur le plus jeune durant son discours, toujours le visage sans grande émotion. Il l'écoutait simplement, la tasse tenue entre ses doigts. L'autre bu enfin une gorgée de son thé et s'extasia dessus. « Toujours aussi délicieux » avait il déclaré, faisant sourire discrètement la femme aux côtés des majordomes.

« **Et donc, reprit le brun, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** »

Le visage du plus jeune en disait long : le voilà revenir au galop. Lui qui pensait y aller avec douceur, c'était raté.

« **J'aimerais que tu me rende un service JinYoung.**

 **Ben voyons. J'ai la sensation que ce que tu vas me demander ne va pas me plaire… Quel genre de service ?**

 **J'aimerais,** fait il hésitant.

 **Ne te fais pas attendre, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.** S'impatienta l'autre.

 **J'aimerais que tu prennes l'un de mes esclaves. »** Fit alors BamBam d'une traite.

Le brun le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Il fronce rapidement les sourcils, reposant sa tasse sur son support, mimant de retenir sa colère en serrant l'un de ses poings. Il s'empressa de passer ses doigts sur ses tempes pour les masser. Le plus jeune savait que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, au point qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait finir à la porte rapidement à ce moment là. Mais il en avait besoin, de ce service.

 **« C'est non.** Finit par lâcher le plus vieux.

 **JinYoung, s'il te plait, réfléchis-y au moins.**

 **Non, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas d'esclave.**

 **J'ai besoin que tu acceptes…**

 **Mais pourquoi ?** S'impatienta une nouvelle fois le brun.

 **Car j'ai fais un pari, un pari sur toi.**

 **Quel genre de pari absurde as tu fais pour vouloir me refourguer l'une de tes… « Marchandises » ?**

 **Que j'arriverais à faire tenir un esclave chez Park JinYoung plus de 2 mois…** Avoua le plus jeune.

 **C'est ridicule** , lança t-il.

 **S'il te plait, tu es vu comme quelqu'un de tellement fermé et sévère que tout le monde pense qu'il met impossible de te demander quoi que ce soit.**

 **Tu essayes de me prendre par les sentiments ? De plus en plus ridicule.**

 **J'essaie de garder mes biens.**

 **Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais BamBam…**

 **S'il te plait, JinYoung. »**

Le plus vieux expire profondément.

« **Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine… »**

Le plus jeune se retient de montrer sa joie, étirant alors simplement ses lèvres pulpeuses pour y laisser découvrir un sourire.

« **Merci JinYoung, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Alors je les ai ramené avec moi.**

 **Tu « les » as ramené…? Comment ça « les » ?**

 **Ne t'en fais pas ! S'il vous plait. »** Fit le blondinet en se retournant à peine vers l'un des majordomes. Celui ci acquiesça et ouvrit les portes, découvrant cinq individus aux habits tâchés et troués, ainsi que la peau sales et cheveux décoiffés. Deux femmes ainsi que trois hommes. BamBam leur fit signe d'avancer dans la grande salle, ce qu'ils firent en tremblant de froid, dû à leurs pieds glissants sur le sol glacé. JinYoung les regardait, puis tourna ses deux perles noires sur son ami.

 **« Cinq ?** **Tu te moques de moi j'espère.**

 **Ne t'en fais pas ! Je t'ai pris la meilleure qualité.** Se veut rassurant le plus jeune. **Tu n'en auras qu'un. Je te laisse simplement le choix.**

 **Le choix ?** Fit il en arquant l'un de ses sourcils. Il se leva alors, faisant glisser les phalanges de ses doigts longs et fins sur sa table imposante, puis remonta sa main à son menton, laissant croire alors à une réflexion. Il s'approcha doucement des cinq individus tremblants et silencieux. Le blondinet le regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **Ils sont tous assez jeune, aucun n'est plus vieux que toi du moins.** **Ils n'ont pas été trop mal nourrit jusqu'à présent, ne sont pas tombé malade même par ce froid. Aussi,** continue t-il en se levant, rejoignant son ami qui scrutait chacun d'eux. **Ils n'ont aucune marque. Et n'ont appartenu qu'à moi jusque maintenant. »**

Le brun hocha la tête doucement, tout en continuant de les scruter un à un. La première était une femme aux cheveux longs, châtain, droits et sales. La peau blanche, malgré la terre sur son visage, ses traits étaient beaux. Une bouche fine, des lèvres brillantes. Il passa au suivant, un homme plus costaud, il semblait être le plus âgé des cinq. Ses tremblements étaient moins perceptibles, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. JinYoung fit un pas pour passer au suivant. Il était grand, de quelques centimètres de plus que lui même. Sa peau semblait douce malgré la paille accompagnée de boue collée à son visage ainsi qu'à ses cheveux, qui eux lui semblaient magnifiques. D'un noir à mèches bleutées. Ses lèvres roses semblaient douces, et ses yeux mit clos l'intriguaient.

 **« Eh. Regarde moi. »** Fit alors sèchement le brun.

Le bleuté ouvrit alors les yeux et les leva pour fixer ceux du brun. JinYoung ne le lâcha pas du regard, il les observa longuement, ses yeux noirs profonds, presque provoquant tant ils étaient sans brun fit de nouveau un pas, comme pour passer au suivant puis lâcha :

 **« Je le prends.**

 **Mm ? Le bleu ?** Demanda BamBam un peu troublé.

 **Oui, le grand bleuté. »** Affirma le premier.


	2. Chapter 2

Le dit bleuté tremblait encore, ses pieds ne s'habituant définitivement pas à la froideur de ce carrelage de pierre. Son regard était tourné vers le blond qui avait un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il dévia ensuite ses deux perles noirs sur son nouveau propriétaire qui lui, ne lui adressait plus un regard.

« **Sortez les. »** Ordonna BamBam aux hommes à leur service, qui s'empressèrent de diriger les quatre autres individus en dehors de cette grande pièce.

Le blondinet sorti alors un papier de l'une de ses poches intérieurs, qu'il s'empressa de déplier en se dirigeant vers la table. Il étala cette feuille sur cette dernière et sorti également un stylo de cette même veste, tout cela sous le regard du brun. Il signa en bas du texte, puis relava son visage en direction du plus vieux tout en lui tendant le stylo qu'il avait en main. JinYoung rejoignit alors le plus jeune, attrapa avec délicatesse l'objet et fit glisser la mine sur le bout de papier y laissant sa signature.

« **Deux mois. »** Fit le blondinet, accompagnant de deux de ses longs doigts fins pour insister sur ses mots. **« Ces deux mois passés, je le reprendrais. Il n'y a donc pas de quoi s'en faire, tu sais que je suis un homme de parole. »**

Le brun rangea ses mains dans ses poches, comme à son habitude, un air semi peu intéressé et neutre collé au visage. BamBam le connaissait, cette attitude ne le dérangeait pas et il savait à quoi se tenir. Il rangea son stylo là d'ou il venait, s'appliquant ensuite à remettre en place sa veste. **« Je vais vous laissez. »** souffla t-il, toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres. **« Je vous laisses faire connaissance. »** avait il continué en regardant JinYoung puis avec un peu plus d'insistance le bleuté, ce qui intrigua légèrement le plus vieux. Celui qui avait gardé le silence s'était autorisé à lever les yeux pour les poser sur le blondinet, tenant ainsi son regard. Aucune haine, aucune rage, aucun dégouts dans celui du bleuté, et s'en était de même chez le blondinet, qui lui tourna son attention après quelques secondes vers sa canne qu'il attrapa.

 **« Tu connais le chemin,** fit le brun à son ami, pour ensuite faire signe à ses domestiques de le raccompagner.

 **\- J'espère te revoir très vite.** Répondit l'autre en prenant la sortie par les deux grandes portes. **Et prends en soin. »** Lâcha t-il en traversant l'ouverture des portes.

Une grande porte claqua, celle de l'entrée, indiquant la sortie de BamBam de la maison. JinYoung soupira, abaissant ses épaules d'agacement, comme si tout cela l'avait épuisé. Il appuya son postérieur contre l'imposante table en bois, l'agrippant également de ses deux mains. Il semblait réfléchir, plus perdu dans le problème même que dans la résolution de celui ci. Il reporta après quelques minutes d'un long silence, son attention sur le grand bleuté qui n'avait pas bougé, ou du moins, pas de place.

Il semblait scruté chaque centimètres de la pièce, n'admirant pas particulièrement, mais il ne semblait pas y être indifférent. Alors qu'il aller faire un pas, afin de se tourner vers les fenêtres dans son dos, le propriétaire du bien l'interpela après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **« Toi, qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi. »** Souffla t-il, l'air agacé. Vraiment, cet élément le dérangeait. Il ne pouvait même pas le mettre dehors dans l'idée de ne rien n'en faire au vu du temps glacé qu'il y faisait. Rester plus de deux heures pouvaient presque en être fatale. Au vu des pauvres tissus que portait le jeune esclave, jamais il ne survivrait dans ce froid plus de quatre heures même si BamBam avait sous entendu qu'il faisait parti des plus robustes. De plus, le brun, le détaillant, fut surprit de voir une peau pâle, mais également proche des os. Enfin, un esclave n'est pas des plus nourrit, mais pour survivre à ce froid, habillé d'un rien, la peau sur les os, considérer celui ci de robuste était un peu exagéré, pensa t-il. Son postérieur quitta la table, il sorti sans se presser de cette grande pièce et monta les marches dans le hall pour se rendre à l'étage. Le jeune était resté là, un peu surprit que le brun l'ait laissé sans rien dire de plus. Pas qu'il attendait à ce que ce dernier lui fasse la discussion, mais il était prêt à recevoir des instructions, des insultes, qu'on lui montre ou serait sa place durant ses deux mois, un quelque chose, mais rien. Il était parti, le laissant, les bras ballant - toujours tremblant - à regarder la porte qu'il avait traversée. Il se frotta la joue du dos de sa main, faisant tombé quelques grains de terre sèche de son visage, attendant encore.

Un majordome aux cheveux châtains et à l'allure virile de part sa démarche et ses cuisses larges, et ce malgré sa petite taille, entra dans la pièce, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il traversa la pièce, glissant son regard dans tous les recoins, ses yeux tombèrent sur le nouveau bleuté, assit entre l'une des armoires et le mur. Ses mains blanches et sales tenant ses bras fins et dans le même état. Ses jambes replier contre son torse, ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Le châtain le regardait l'air surprit.

 **« C'est donc là que tu te caches. Je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison, je ne pensais pas que tu étais resté dans la salle de réunion.** Fit il en s'accroupissant devant lui. **Cette pièce n'est pas chauffée, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu trembles comme une feuille.** Déclara t-il avec pitié. **Park JinYoung ne t'a pas montré ou dormir ? »**

La chevelure bleu se secoua de gauche à droite. S'en suivit un soupire échappé par les narines du châtain, soupire qu'il accompagna d'une moue d'agacement.

 **« Je vais te montrer alors. Viens. »** Il se redressa, sans quitter le plus grand de taille des yeux. Celui ci fit de même, puis il l'emmena hors de cette salle froide pour le faire monter à l'étage du dessus. **« J'espère pour toi que ces deux mois ne seront pas trop dures,** rit il, **enfin un esclave, ça doit avoir l'habitude d'une vie difficile. Ah !** s'exclame t-il. **Avant que j'oublie, mon nom est Jackson, Wang Jackson. Je suis le plus ancien ici, si tu as un soucis pour te retrouver ou quoi, parles en moi, je gère le personnel. »** Déclara t-il, tournant parfois la tête vers le plus jeune, comme pour s'assurer qu'il continuait de le suivre et l'écouter. Effectivement, le jeune homme le suivait de quelques pas, le visage tourné vers les alentours, il sursauta lorsqu'il se prit l'épaule du plus petit contre son torse.

 **« Évites d'être distrait quand on te parle. »** Lui ordonna t-il les sourcils froncés. Il eu pour réponse un hochement de tête ainsi qu'une légère inclinaison. Ils reprirent bien vite leur marche jusqu'à une porte en bout de couloir.

« **Tu dormiras ici. »** Lui indiqua le châtain en montrant non pas la dernière porte, mais celle à sa gauche.

« **Et interdiction d'ouvrir celle d'à côté.** Fit il en montrant désormais celle du fond. **Tu as compris ? Interdiction. »** Il ouvrit alors la porte de la pièce qui servirait de dortoirs pour le grand bleuté durant ces deux prochains mois. Une chambre ? Non, plutôt un grand placard. Aucun lit, mais des draps étalés un peu partout, dépliés et en boules pour certains. Le bois était sale, de la poussière le recouvrait, grinçant sous leurs pas. Les vitres ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. Jackson alluma une petite lampe à la porté bien faible.

« **C'est la seule chose qu'il reste ici pour que tu puisses au moins dormir. »** Dit Jackson en regardant le bleuté.

Ce dernier observait sa chambre, aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, comme depuis son arrivé dans cette maison. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, le bois criant sous ses pas. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la vitre, dégagea la particule de crasse pour que le peu de lumière que donnait la lune traverse et pénètre finalement dans ce placard. Jackson le regardait faire, dans un silence.

« **Je vais te laisser, je te réveillerai demain.** Il se tourna, ouvrant la porte et après avoir franchit le palier il s'arrêta et le regarda une dernière fois. **Park JinYoung ne fonctionne pas comme les autres, saches le. Alors ne soit surprit par des traitements… Étranges. »** Il ferma ensuite la porte, laissant là, de nouveau seul, le jeune bleuté qui restait bloqué sur ses dernières paroles. "Des traitements étranges… ?"

Un grincement de bois, long et hésitant. La poussières virevoltants dans les rayons se battant pour se répandre dans cette petite pièce humide. Un autre se fit entendre, plus lourd et sec, suivit de deux autres. Un grognement de mécontentement suit la dernière plainte du bois. Un drap se secoua, laissant l'impression qu'un verre géant s'y débattait en dessous. Puis plus aucun mouvement. Un soupire se fit entendre, une main se posa sur le drap et d'un geste le tira.

 **« Eh, la journée commence. »** Fit Jackson au bleuté qui ouvri les yeux pour rapidement les recouvrir de son bras après l'impact entre eux et la lumière. Une nouvelle plainte discrète, un bâillement ensuite. Il se redressa doucement, ses vêtements étaient toujours les mêmes, la crasse toujours présente.

 **« Tu as réussit à dormir là ?** Demanda curieusement le châtain. Il eu pour réponse un silence accompagné d'un hochement de tête qui secouait les mèches noirs et bleus accompagnées de pailles et maintenant de poussière. **Je m'attendais à te retrouver éveillé, avec des cernes plus épaisse que tes beaux yeux.** Ricana le plus petit de taille. Le bleu eu les lèvres légèrement tirées, faisant cligné les yeux du châtain. **Tu as donc des émotions.** Il ria de plus belle. **Bon, viens. Tu dois prendre un bain, tu empestes.**

 **\- Cette pièce n'a jamais eu une odeur aussi forte. »** Fit une autre voix, plus douce et calme. À l'ouverture de la porte, le jeune bleuté pouvait distinguer JinYoung attendant les bras croisés. Le jeune se frictionna la chevelure crasse en le regardant. Le brun posa les yeux sur lui pendant que Jackson ouvrait la fenêtre pour aéré le placard.

 **« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Tu empestes. Sors de là. »** Ordonna t-il. Le bleu s'exécuta en se levant pour ensuite sortir de la chambre après que le plus vieux commence à avancer dans le couloir.

Il le suivit à petit pas, derrière eux Jackson qui continuait sa tournée pour ouvrir toutes les fenêtres les laissa finalement. JinYoung s'arrêta et montra d'un mouvement de tête une porte.

 **« Profites, ça sera la seule fois ou tu entreras ici pour ton propre bien. »** Déclara t-il d'un ton calme.

Le bleuté s'avança alors dans cette salle de bain qui semblait luxueuse et à la fois, d'un simple. Tout était propre, ranger, grand, trop grand. Mais rien d'excessif dans la décoration, simplement tout était blanc.

 **« Tu as des vêtements, ça doit te prendre 10 minutes grand maximum pour tout faire. Soit clean, je ne tiens pas à avoir un chien avec de la merde entre les dents à mes pieds.** Lança t-il sèchement.

 **\- Je ne serais pas à tes pieds, comme un chien. »** Avait répliqué le bleuté, agacé des propos que tenait le plus vieux.

Voilà JinYoung surprit à l'entente de cette voix douce et à la fois enfantine, en plus d'être agaçante à ses oreilles, elle lui paraissait à la fois comme une mélodie. Pourtant ce merdeux, qui lui avait enfin adressé quelques mots venait d'utiliser ses cordes vocales seulement pour montrer son aspect rebelle. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Un esclave avec un répondant, voilà sur quoi il était tombé. Celui ci fronçait les sourcils à l'entente de ses derniers mots. Apparemment le prendre pour un chien il ne l'acceptait pas, il n'avait donc pas abandonné son humanité s'était dit le plus vieux.

 **« Tu me rejoins dans le salon, le toutou. »** Avait il dit, insistant sur ses deux derniers mots. Fermant ensuite derrière lui après avoir apprécié cette lueur dans les yeux ainsi que les poings serrés et ses lèvres retenant une insulte venant de son esclave. **« On va peut-être s'amuser finalement. »** S'était il dit.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir enfin prit un bain, le bleuté regarda les vêtements qu'on lui avait laissé dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il secoua la tête et attrapa le bout de tissu qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de porter. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, s'arrêtant dans le grand hall ou l'attendait JinYoung qui était en train de lire ses lettres à côté d'une petite table qui était voisines aux deux grandes portes d'entrées.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore ces vêtements dégoutant ?** Fit il en levant les yeux vers lui, pour ensuite les redescendre sur ses lettres.

 **\- Pourquoi tenir à m'habiller autrement ? »** Il n'eu pas de réponse. Simplement un soupire.

JinYoung posa les papiers qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sur la table et reporta son attention sur le bleuté.

 **« Ici, c'est moi qui décide, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »** Le plus jeune hésita, mais hocha la tête, grimaçant pour montrer son mécontentement.

 **« Tu crois que je suis content de t'avoir ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'esclave, j'ai horreur de ça, et voilà qu'on me refourgue un pré ado qui ne sait même pas se tenir devant son maître. Un chiot insolant. »**

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, il lui tapait sur le système. Il voulait finir mordu ou quoi ? Serrant les poings pour se contenir, il cracha.

 **« Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à BamBam.**

 **\- "BamBam" ? Tu es familier avec tout le monde toi. Les esclaves ne parlent pas si facilement de lui… »**

Un cri se fit entendre, un cri aigu venant de l'étage. Le bruit de pas lourds dans les escaliers arriva aux oreilles des deux garçons, l'air totalement perdu et intrigués. Jackson descendait, l'air furax, les sourcils froncés, sa petite bouche qui habituellement affichait un sourire ne montrait que colère. Il regardait en direction des deux hommes.

 **« Que se passe t-il, Jackson ?** Demanda finalement le brun.

 **\- Le nouveau ! »** Cria t-il presque de sa voix grave, en le montrant d'un mouvement de menton, relevant celui ci ensuite pour le regarder comme… De haut, malgré ses jambes bien plus courtes que celui à qui il s'adressait. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, JinYoung les observa simplement. Le châtain le regardait, le visage sévère, il pointa le bleuté du doigt.

 **« Comment tu peux laisser ce qu'on te prête dans un tel état ? Tu ne connais pas le respect ? Tu ne sais pas dans quel état j'ai retrouvé Gisèle ! »** Dit il tout en tapant de son index sur la poitrine du bleuté qui le regardait toujours sans comprendre.

JinYoung décida de monter, voir l'ampleur des dégâts, qui semblaient important au vu de la petite colère de Jackson. Dans les escaliers, il pu déjà voir la fameuse Gisèle, femme de ménage de la maison, contre le mur face à la porte semblant ouverte de la salle de bain. Elle était là, la main tenant son front, visage tourner vers le sol de bois brillant.

 **« Eh bien Gisèle, c'est si grave que ça ?** Fit il en montant la dernière marche. Elle releva la tête vers lui, une grimace accrochée au visage. Elle tendit sa main qui tenait son front quelques secondes avant, en direction de l'ouverture face à elle.

 **\- En quinze années de travail, je n'ai jamais eu à faire tout ça pour une salle de bain JinYoung.** Déclara t-elle, l'air désespère.

 **\- C'est toi qui a poussé ce cri ?**

 **\- Non, c'est Jackson. Je suis resté muette…**

 **\- … Il crie vraiment comme une gonzesse celui là.** Souffla JinYoung.

 **\- Eh ! Oh ! Ça va hein. »** Se plaignit le châtain qui avait suivit le brun en trainant derrière lui, l'agrippant par le bras, le bleuté.

JinYoung s'avança à l'entrée de la salle de bain, laissant parcourir ses yeux sur tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'aventura dans la pièce et croisa les bras en observant. De nombreuse trainés de goutes d'eau noires ornaient la baignoire, des traces de pas boueuses marquaient le sol. Deux serviettes d'origine d'un rose pâle étaient maintenant marron, presque noir.

 **« Eh, le bleu.** Lâcha t-il, encore à l'intérieur. Ce dernier entra, poussé par Jackson d'une main dans le dos. **Tu me nettoies tout ça.** Ordonna t-il en tournant son regard vers le plus jeune. **Comment tu peux être propre alors que les serviettes sont noires.** Jugea t-il en le dévisageant maintenant. **Gisèle ! »**

Elle se secoua et entra seulement la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

 **« Oui, JinYoung ?**

 **\- Il s'en occupe, tu peux te charger des autres pièces.**

 **\- Très bien ! »** Fit elle un sourire aux lèvres, certainement soulagée de ne pas devoir frotter toutes cette crasses.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi heure que le nouveau s'affairait à rendre brillante la salle d'eau, JinYoung avait prit avec lui son bouquin en jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers le bleuté qui s'acharnait sur les marques de terre mouillées. Il entendit une sonnerie, le faisant détacher son regard de ses pages ainsi que du plus jeune, les dirigeant vers les escaliers. Entendant Jackson se précipiter pour décrocher, il écouta attentivement les dires de ce dernier. Il comprit qui était au bout du file et roula des yeux. Jackson monta ensuite pour lui tendre le téléphone et s'empressa de redescendre en se plaignant **« Trichez pas, ou je joue plus avec vous ! »** Le brun, le téléphone en main, le mit à son oreille.

 **« Oui, BamBam**

 **\- Ah ! JinYoung ! Ça va depuis hier ? Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Ignora le plus vieux, faisant rire nerveusement le blond au bout du file.

 **\- Ça se passe bien avec ton nouveau cadeau ?**

 **\- Cadeau ? Tu rigoles j'espère. Déjà tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.**

 **\- Oui** , fait il, rien qu'au son de sa voix ou pouvait savoir que BamBam entendait souvent cette phrase et qu'il pouvait même la mimer de sa bouche lorsque JinYoung la prononçait encore et encore, **mais ça se passe bien quand même, j'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver un cadavre ou je ne sais quoi…**

 **\- Il va bien.** Dit sèchement le brun. **Il m'a dégueulassé ma salle de bain.**

 **\- Ah, tu lui as fais prendre une douche.**

 **\- Ouais, enfin c'est quoi ça ? Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais que des esclaves de "qualité" dans le lot ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Il fait pas la discussion ? Moi je l'aime bien.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes bien ?** Manqua d'étouffer JinYoung. **Il est insolant ! Et il a pas l'air de vouloir obéir, même s'il ne dit pas grand chose. »**

BamBam se mit à rire, faisant arquer les sourcils du brun. **« Prends en soin JinYoung, il parle, il est marrant, il est beau, me le détruit pas je peux en tirer beaucoup trop de lui.**

 **\- Ben voyons,** soupire l'autre. **Il est bizarre quand même, ton esclave.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le miens. C'est le tiens durant ces deux mois JinYoung.**

 **\- Tu me revaudras ça, j'peux te l'assurer.**

 **\- Mais oui ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Je voulais être sûr que les choses se passaient bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, c'est cool, j'dois te laisser.** Fait il précipitamment.

 **\- Rien ne se passe bien ! Je ne m'entends pas du tout avec lui ! En plus il est moche, ses cheveux bleus immondes, c'est toi qui lui a fait cette couleur ? C'est à vomir. Tu as vu sa peau aussi ? On dirait qu'il va casser aux moindres coups. J'ai envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache ses tripes, de le faire crier pour briser ses cordes vocales. C'est quoi cette voix de nouveau né ? Horrible. »** Arriva à se plaindre le plus vieux en haussant la voix, avant que le blondinet lâche un

« **Oui oui, tu l'adores j'ai compris. Tu me raconteras tes aventures plus tard, j'y vais. »** pour enfin raccrocher.

 **« Il se moque de moi ? »** Se demanda JinYoung en regardant l'appareil entre ses doigts. Il remonta son attention sur le bleuté qui semblait avoir finit, lui qui se tenait debout en essuyant son front d'un revers de la main.

 **« Maintenant prends une vraie toilette. Utilise autant d'eau dont tu as besoin pour te défaire de toute cette crasse qui te colle à la peau. Et** , fit il insistant, **habille toi avec ces vêtements.** Pointant du doigts ces habits posés toujours au même endroit. **Tu as quinze minutes, ça devrait aller. »**

Le bleuté ne répondit rien, le regardant simplement. JinYoung lui, le fixait avec insistance.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

 **\- Que tu sortes.** Fait il avec évidence, surprenant l'autre.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es pudique ? »** Il ria.

Le bleuté le regarda, le trouvant stupide.

 **« Tu veux me voir à poils ou quoi ?** Lâcha t-il, déséquilibrant le brun.

 **\- Eh ! Tu me prends pour qui ?** S'énerva JinYoung. **Et parle moi correctement.**

 **\- T'insistes pour me voir nu on dirait, moi je relève que les faits.**

 **\- La ferme et dépêches toi. Je lance les quinze minutes à partir de maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, oui.** Fit le bleuté en déboutonnant son haut de tissus qui commence alors à glisser de ses épaules, laissant alors apparaitre la blancheur de sa peau pourtant encore sale. JinYoung détourna les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, tournant ensuite les talons en attrapant au passage la porte.

 **\- Quinze minutes. Ensuite tu me rejoins dans le salon. »** Avait il dit sans se retourner vers le plus jeune pour ensuite claquer la porte derrière lui. Une fois derrière la porte, il murmura : **« Comment pourrais-je adorer un être si débile, c'est ridicule. Stupide BamBam. Il est à ta hauteur plutôt. »**

Une fois qu'il eu finit, le bleuté se sécha, cette fois la salle de bain était rester blanche. Les serviettes survivaient, gardant leur couleur d'origines. Il s'essuya également les cheveux qu'il avait cette fois lavé contrairement à la fois précédente. Son attention se posa maintenant sur les vêtements dont on lui avait donné l'ordre de porter. Il observa avec attention, assez surprit d'avoir autre chose qu'un bout de tissus le recouvrant des clavicules aux mollets. Il les déplia, les enfilant. Une fois prêt, il sorti de la salle d'eau qu'il avait laisser donc aussi propre qu'il l'avait rendu. Il portait maintenant des chaussettes aux pieds, la sensation du tissu sur ceux ci lui était agréable, il était soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'allait plus ressentir le froid du carrelage du rez-de-chaussée sous ses pieds.

 **« Le salon… »** Murmura t-il à lui même.

Il marcha alors, découvrant l'immeuble. Ce n'était qu'une maison à pièces multiples, certaines lui semblaient totalement inutiles. Il se demandait pourquoi les riches s'évertuaient toujours à avoir ce genre de bâtisse aussi grande pour au final n'utiliser que le quart, se rappelant également au passage qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à un placard humide et crade au lieu de l'une de ces salles aux canapés et lits confortables. Il arriva finalement - après avoir découvert tout le rez-de-chaussée - dans le salon. Les volets étaient fermés, contrairement à toutes les autres pièces. Il faisait sombre, seule la cheminé dans le fond de la pièce, assez imposante éclairait cette pièce chaude, ainsi qu'une lampe posée sur une petite table d'un bois noir. JinYoung était assit dans le fauteuil voisin de la cheminé. Jambes croisées, lunette sur le nez, un bouquin épais tenu entre ses doigts. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé aux côtés de la lampe et bu une gorgée tout en posant sur le nouveau venu son regard. Alors qu'il rabaissa son verre, il le scruta sans gêne de la tête aux pieds.

Il portait parfaitement les vêtements qu'avait choisi le propriétaire, un simple haut à manches longues couvrant légèrement ses phalanges fines, un colle roulé, déplié pour recouvrir son menton, ressemblant à une tortue pourtant si mignon. Son bas n'était qu'un simple jean noir qui accompagnait la couleur de son haut, moulant ses longues jambes. Les cheveux du plus jeune tombaient au dessus de ses yeux, droits et doux à la fois, donnant envie d'y plonger ses mains entre chacune mèches tellement ils semblaient souples. Sa peau blanche était maintenant parfaitement perceptible sans cette boue. Si blanche qu'elle semblait sensible, croquer de dans laisserais une marque des plus voyantes. Et ses yeux, il s'y perdit une nouvelle fois. Sous ses mèches bleutées, son regard profond ne faisait que ressortir d'avantage. Tout ça, il le contempla sous la lumière orangée de son feu ainsi que de sa lampe.

 **« Tu en as mit du temps. Je t'avais pourtant dit quinze minutes.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de montre,** répondit dans un soupire le plus jeune. **Et quelle idée d'avoir autant de pièces.** Fit il avec nonchalance.

 **\- Un chien devrait retrouver son maître par son flaire.** Répondit avec provocation le plus vieux.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'pisse sur la jambe ? »** Fit il agacé, surprenant une nouvelle fois JinYoung qui cette fois ne put cacher son étonnement. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche, cachant un très léger sourire discret.

 **« Mais d'ou tu sors toi ?** Il se leva, se mettant devant le grand bleuté qui comme lui ne le lâchait pas du regard. **Tu te rends comptes de la manière dont tu me parles ?** Il lui attrapa d'un mouvement sec le menton, le faisant se baisser à sa hauteur, le regard sévère, un sourire aux lèvres. **Même le personnel que je paye me respecte. Toi,** continua t-il avec une pointe d'énervement, **tu n'es qu'un esclave. Un chien, et un chien ça ne répond pas à son maître bien aimé.**

 **\- Je n't'aime pas,** répondit l'autre, prenant le poignet du plus vieux dans sa main pour le faire le lâcher. **Je n'vais pas être ton bon chien obéissant. »** Déclara t-il.

Le brun le dévisagea, le plus jeune serrant d'avantage le poignet de JinYoung entre ses doigts. Il avait de la force mine de rien.

 **« Ne me provoque pas le chiot, je n'hésiterai pas à te butter.** Cracha JinYoung.

 **\- Sauf que tu dois me garder en vie pendant deux bons mois. »** Sourit le bleuté.

Le propriétaire, agacé, se dégagea de l'emprise du plus jeune. Il lui attrapa à son tour le poignet et le tira d'un mouvement brusque derrière lui pour le laisser tomber sur le fauteuil ou il était lui même assit quelques minutes avant. Il se tourna face à lui, le regardant désormais de haut, le bleuté maintenant assit et le visage montrant son étonnement et de l'incompréhension.

 **« Je ne peux pas te tuer, mais je ferais de toi ce que je veux. Que tu sois dans l'âge rebelle, je m'en contre fou. »** Il se pencha alors au dessus de son esclave, appuyant ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs de son bien aimé fauteuil. Leur visage l'un en face de l'autre et proche. Le plus jeune recula brusquement la tête sans quitter l'ainé du regard. **« Tu vois,** reprit il avec **calme, je pensais te traiter comme un membre du personnel. Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu auras un tout autre traitement. »** Il prononça cette dernière phrase dans un chuchotement qui mit mal à l'aise le bleuté. Il se redressa, laissant perdu le plus jeune devant lui.

 **« Ne bouges pas de là. »**

Après ces mots, JinYoung se dirigea dans le fond du salon, tira un tiroir pour ensuite revenir vers le bleuté qui se trouvait toujours assit là, dans ce fauteuil confortable prêt du feu. Il eu un sourire léger, comme amusé d'une prochaine situation. Intrigant le plus jeune, qui lui n'aimait pas cette sensation qu'il ressentait. Comme de la peur de ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver. Le brun lui fit signe de se lever, l'autre hésitant le fit tout de même. Maintenant, tenu devant lui, la tête légèrement baisser pour pouvoir faire face au brun, il le regarda sortir sa main de son dos. JinYoung agrippa le plus jeune par la nuque, le faisant se baisser d'une manière peu délicate, faisant grimacer l'autre qui lâcha un **« Eh ! »** de mécontentement. Son col roulé fut tiré pour découvrir son cou, il senti ensuite quelque chose de froid lui entouré le cou, écarquillant les yeux pour ensuite fermer l'un d'eux sous une douleur qui l'empêcha de respirer, il se sentait étranglé.

 **« Oups, j'ai trop serré,** se moqua le brun **, un peu plus et tu mourrais étouffé.** » Après ces mots, le bleuté senti l'emprise autour de son cou se relâcher, mais elle était toujours présente. Le plus petit recula d'un pas, laissant le plus jeune se redresser, tout en passant ses doigts au niveau de son cou, y découvrant une nouvelle texture. C'était doux, mais froid ainsi que rigide. Semblant ne pas comprendre, totalement perdu, il regarder le plus vieux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Quémanda t-il, voyant un air satisfait accrocher au visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Il trouva un grand miroir qui décorait l'un des murs et s'y précipita. Il se regarda avec attention, découvrant un collier en cuir qui entourait son cou, il devina clairement que c'était un collier pour chien. Une grimaça de dégout, commençant à essayer d'attraper l'accroche quand une main se posa sur la sienne.

 **« Ne le retire pas.** Avait il ordonné de manière sèche et froide. Le bleuté le regarda dans le miroir qui leur faisait toujours face.

 **\- Sinon quoi ?** Provoqua le plus jeune.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu ne tiens pas à ce que je devienne violent. »** Il tapota sa main de la sienne.

Le bleuté continuait de le fixer dans leur reflet qui leur faisait face, le scrutant. Un léger sourire un coin s'étira, se disant à lui même qu'au vu du gabarit du brun, il n'allait pas lui faire grand chose. Enfin quand il croisa le regard du plus vieux, il fit une moue. Parfois la corpulence n'a rien à voir se dit il ensuite. Enfin ses menaces ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid après réflexion, se prendre des coups ne lui faisait apparemment pas peur. Mais il ne toucha pas pour autant ce bout de cuire qui lui entourait son cou imposant, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas lui même.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils marchaient, les villageois les dévisageaient des pieds à la tête sans aucune discrétion, rendant mal à l'aise le bleuté qui semblait perdu, en plus d'être humilié. Ce collier qu'il portait encore autour du cou, pourtant camouflé par le col roulé lui semblait des plus voyant. Parfois il passait sa main sur ce bout de cuire, comme pour s'assurer qu'on ne le distinguait pas du tissu qui couvrait son cou musclé. JinYoung lui avait simplement mit une veste légère sur le dos pour le protéger du froid et avait insisté pour que non, il ne retire ce collier même en dehors des murs de la maison. Le brun marchait sans se soucier des regards des autres, faisant accélérer le pas du plus jeune en l'appelant par de doux **« Eh ! Bouges toi le bleu. On n'a pas que ça à faire. »** , mots que ne releva jamais le bleuté qui se sentait tellement épié et rabaissé qu'il n'avait pas la force à cette instant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le suivait alors tout simplement. Le village ou JinYoung habitait été petit, tout le monde se connaissait, des plus pauvres aux plus riches. Il n'y avait pas grand magasin, très peu de boutiques et également les produits diversifiés étaient rares. Mais JinYoung s'en fichait, tout ce qui l'intéressait lorsqu'il sortait, c'était de se rendre dans à cette endroit, celui ou il passait le plus de temps après sa maison. La librairie du village. Elle se présentait dans la pierre des immeubles l'entourant, pourtant le bois la faisait ressortir de toutes les boutiques qui lui étaient voisines. Ses grandes vitres qui laissaient apparaitre les multiples ouvrages, nettoyées avec soin, accrochaient le regard du brun qui une fois de plus s'arrêta devant celles ci. Le bleuté regardant les passants, détourna son attention sur le brun qui ne semblait bouger. Intrigué, il s'avança vers ce dernier et suivit la direction du regard du plus vieux. _La joueuse de go_ , Le plus grand grimaça à la lecture du titre. Lui qui pensait que JinYoung lisait que des œuvres bien connus, philosophiques et renommées mondialement, enfin c'est l'idée qu'il s'était faite de lui du moins. Alors le voir s'arrêter pour un livre pareils, il fut surprit. Le brun sorti ses mains de ses poches et poussa la porte en bois grinçante qui heurta une petite cloche, avertissant le libraire de l'entrée d'un des rares clients qu'il avait. Ce dernier salua les deux nouveaux venus avec un grand sourire en essayant de remettre l'une de ses mèches souple en place qui ne cessait de tomber devant ses yeux.

 **« Bonjour JinYoung ! Un plaisir de te revoir, comme toujours.** Fit il tout sourire. **Bonjour très cher... ?** Questionna t-il du regard le bleuté pour avoir son nom.

 **\- Ah,** fit surprit le grand de taille, prêt à répondre, **J-je suis...**

 **\- C'est un esclave, JaeBum, tu n'as pas besoin de son nom.** Déclara sèchement le brun.

 **\- Bon... Très bien.** Fit perplexe le libraire sans insister. **J'ai vu qu'un de mes nouveaux arrivages t'as retenu devant la vitrine.** Un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le livre en question et le prit en le montrant à son fidèle client.

 **\- Oui, tu m'en avais rapidement parlé. Je ne pensais pas que tu le recevrais si rapidement, avec la neige qui plus est.**

 **\- Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à le recevoir cette semaine !** S'exclama le libraire. **Du coup, tu le veux ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il te plait. »**

Pendant que les deux amateurs de lecture se rendirent à ce qui servait de caisse, le bleuté se baladait entre les tables et bibliothèques emplit de livre en tout genre, les admirant un par un. JaeBum, donnant le prix à son client tout en enfonçant le nouveau bien du brun dans un sachet souffla :

 **« Je croyais que tu étais contre l'esclavagisme.**

 **\- Je le suis toujours...** Répondit l'autre en posant son argent sur le comptoir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui alors ? Il n'a rien d'un esclave en plus de cela.** Dit-il tout en posant le sachet sur le comptoir, ramassant l'argent pour le ranger dans sa caisse.

 **\- Moi même je n'en sais trop rien. »** Dit-il dans un soupire.

JinYoung attrapa son du, mais celui aux cheveux noirs et droits le retint.

 **« J'espère que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi JinYoung. »**

Le brun le regardait, quelque peu surprit de l'attitude de son libraire, ne le montrant pas pour autant, il lâcha simplement :

 **« Et si un chien n'était qu'un chien ? »**

Il reprit avec fermeté le sachet en regardant JaeBum, qui lui n'en revenait pas, fronçant les sourcils lorsque le brun détourna les yeux en se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie.

 **« On y va le bleu. »** Ordonna t-il au plus jeune qui se retourna dans un sursaut. Il le rejoignit très vite en saluant le libraire et tous deux sortirent de la boutique.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, JinYoung... »** Se murmura le noir.

Une fois dehors, ils reprirent leurs pas silencieux dans le centre du petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit café, se posant à l'extérieur autour d'une petite table ronde. JinYoung commanda pour deux, un café pour sa personne et un chocolat chaud à la demande du plus jeune lorsque celui ci l'avait questionné du regard. En attendant leurs boissons chaudes, JinYoung regardait le menu qu'il connaissait bien, retraçant les courbes dorées sur le fond rouge du livret de ses yeux. Le bleuté lui, baladait son regard tout autour d'eux, les passant les fixant ouvertement l'intriguait de plus en plus. Au début sa gêne venait du fait de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait pour ce collier pendant à son cou, mais il remarqua ces messes basse et ces regards insistant principalement sur le plus vieux.

 **« Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça ?** Osa le plus grand de taille.

 **\- Ils sont curieux.** Répondit JinYoung.

 **\- Curieux de ce que tu peux boire ou porter ?**

 **\- Curieux de savoir ce que je peux bien faire dehors, avec un chiot dans mes pattes. »**

Le jeune fronça les sourcils, mimant une moue de sa bouche. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers ces passants aux regards trainant beaucoup trop à son gout. D'un grand geste de la main, balayant l'air et d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre de ces voyeurs il crachat, les fixant à son tour :

 **« Regardez devant vous avant d'vous ramasser. Il est capable de vous faire payer les secondes de vos yeux posés sur lui vous savez ! »**

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux, surprit de l'initiative idiote du bleuté. Il bégaya, paniquant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ?** Demanda t-il dans un chuchotement, gêné de cette situation, tapant la tête du plus jeune du menu qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

 **\- Quoi ?** Fit-il en se protégeant d'un de ses bras. **Remercie moi plutôt. Regardes, ils partent.**

 **\- Pour quelqu'un qui stresse du regard des autres, tu l'ouvres un peu trop pour t'en débarrasser.** Déclara le brun en se remettant assit correctement, tirant sa veste pour la remettre droite.

 **\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde, voilà tout.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de logique toi.** Soupira l'autre. **Remarque, tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude des regards. Personne ne fait attention aux esclaves. »**

Le bleu ne répondit rien, le regardant simplement. Le brun lui, tourna ses perles noirs pour les perdre à nouveau dans ce regard profond surplombé de ces mèches bleues. Il y vu a cette instant de la tristesse, une sorte de regret, de manque. Mais pourquoi ? Deux tasses se posèrent sur la table, accompagnées de bruits aigus lorsque les cuillères les rejoignirent, réveillant le plus vieux en pleins dans sa réflexion sur l'état de son voisin de face. Il humidifia ses lèvres en baissant son regard noir sur la tasse qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses doigts irrités par le froid. Il s'en fichait de toute façon, de la vie de ce jeune ainsi que de ses ressentis. Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps avec ce genre de choses futiles pensa t-il. Mais quel temps ? Un soupir, une attention portée sur le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Il n'avait que ça, du temps. Une gorgée, il se chassa cette remarque de sa tête une nouvelle fois en posant une énième fois son regard sur le bleuté qui soufflait sur son chocolat, semblant trop chaud au gout de son palet. Ce garçon était très beau, grand et mince, un regard des plus intriguant et noyant. Mais sous ses airs de rebelle, ses traits pourtant longs et fins étaient tout comme sa voix : enfantins. De par la rondeur de ses joues, de la naïveté de ses yeux, de ses grandes dents blanches, de ce nez parfaitement tracé qui donnait envie d'y poser ses lèvres, de sa bouche aux lèvres vierges et innocentes. JinYoung plissa légèrement les yeux, le bord de sa tasse entre ses deux croissants de chaires pulpeuses. Il le trouvait à la fois doux et étrangement séduisant, sexy pour ses traits plus matures. Il cligna des yeux, voulant se débarrasser de toutes ces pensées étranges qui envahissaient son esprit.

Enfin... Toutes ces idées parti, il remarqua les regards manquant des passants, remercia intérieurement le plus jeune de son comportement puéril et osé.

Le brun mena leur marche vers de grands champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Le panorama offert aux yeux des deux hommes étaient des plus beaux, digne d'une photo trouvée sur la couverture d'un roman ou des pellicules que l'on pouvait découvrir dans des livres sur les endroits les plus doux et agréables à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. La blancheur de la neige si pure jonchant ces champs secs et vides, seuls des brindilles dépassant ici et là comme des piques se battant pour rester debout malgré le froid et la lourdeur de la neige gelée. La forêt voisine traçait comme une ligne, une barrière ou les flocons tombant avaient eu du mal à pénétrer. Les arbres nues pour la plus part ne laissaient qu'une couleur brune avec quelques teintes de vert pour les plus résistants au froid de l'hivers. Un contraste, le ciel d'un bleu si clair qu'il semblait irréel et à la fois accessible en tendant simplement les doigts. Chaque partie individuelle était belle, mais le tout l'était encore plus. L'odeur de la neige, de l'hiver, cette sensation de froid pourtant sec malgré cette couverture blanche à quelque mètre de leurs pieds, toutes ces sensations faisaient vibrer leurs cœurs et les rendaient étrangement nostalgique.

Le plus vieux lui fit signe de le suivre, s'avançant alors sur cette nappe blanche, broyant cette dernière grinçant sous ses pas qui marquaient leur passage. L'autre le suivait, hésitant malgré tout. Tous deux se rendirent vers ce tronc, allongé de tout son long. Une fine couche pure qui le recouvrait. D'un mouvement de main, JinYoung dégagea cette poussière blanche et froide. Secouant sa main pour se débarrasser de ces particules semblables à des cristaux qui fondaient sur sa peau rouge, agressée par le froid. Il posa son postérieur sur le tronc, croisant les jambes et contemplant une nouvelle fois ce paysage. Le bleuté le rejoignit sur l'arbre mort, passant ses mains devant sa bouche pour les réchauffer de son souffle. L'autre sorti le livre qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt et l'entama sous le regard surprit du plus jeune. Mais il ne dit rien, regardant ce que ses yeux pouvaient contempler de cette œuvre éphémère créée par la nature. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, ses yeux glissèrent des oiseaux chantants au brun ténébreux. Son propriétaire était calme, ses yeux noirs brillant se baladant sur les pages, de mots en mots, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirant devant certaines phrases. Il était beau, avec ses mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, assez fines pour en voir presque l'entièreté de son visage. Il ressentait un étrange besoin de connaître d'avantage de ce visage, de nouvelles expressions, de nouveaux ressentis que la froideur qu'il laissait en ressortir. Enfin le bleu le contemplait plus qu'il ne regardait ce paysage, trouvant en quelque sorte JinYoung plus pure que l'image que lui donnait la nature. Et cette façon de tenir ces ouvrages, il l'admirait.

À ces pensées, il grimaça, comme se réveillant lui même d'un mauvais rêve. Une sensation de dégout lui vint en bouche, il tira la langue en fronçant les sourcils, lâchant un râle d'écœurement qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles dégagées du plus vieux. Ce dernier releva son regard des lignes noires au bleuté grimaçant. Il le jugea très vite, que pouvait bien faire cet idiot ? Avait il avalé une mouche ? Gouté la neige ? Il soupira, alors que le plus jeune reposa les yeux sur lui et fit d'un ton condescendant :

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes ou bien ?**

 **\- J'ai rien fais, continue de lire ton histoire d'amour.**

 **\- Quelle histoire d'amour ?** Fit dépité le plus vieux. **C'est une histoire de différence de culture.**

 **\- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'as lu ? Toi ? L'esclave ? Tu sais lire ?** Se moqua JinYoung.

 **\- Si je me suis lavé les cheveux avec du shampooing et non du gel douche, je pense savoir lire oui.** Rétorqua t-il.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'y vois pas seulement une romance dans ce bouquin.**

 **\- T'en es seulement au troisième chapitre.** Soupira le plus jeune.

 **\- Tu commences à m'agacer. Ferme la. »** Trancha le plus vieux, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main balayant le vide entre eux.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent, seul le bruit des oiseaux s'envolant et chantant se faisait entendre. Le vent soufflant arrivait parfois aux oreilles du bleuté, qui s'en protégeait de ses mains, malgré la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête, le froid lui était douloureux. Après encore des minutes suivantes, il commençait à s'ennuyer, traçant de ses pieds quelques traits dans la neige sous ses pieds. Arrachant l'écorce de l'arbre mort sous son fessier. Jouant de la buée sortant d'entre ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Faisant parfois soupirer le plus vieux à l'entente de certaines de ses occupations. Décidément, ce bleuté sous ses airs mâture n'était qu'un gosse ou quoi ? Les yeux noirs de « l'enfant » se posèrent de nouveau vers le brun.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as emmener avec toi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas.** Répondit simplement l'autre, agaçant le bleuté.

 **\- Pourquoi rester ici ? Tu pourrais lire chez toi.**

 **\- Je suis bien ici.** Répondit encore une fois, avec simplicité le plus vieux.

 **\- J'ai froid... »** Soupira le plus jeune.

Aucune réponse.

 **« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me traiter comme un membre du personnel, mais tu ne me traite pas non plus comme un esclave. »** Fit remarquer le plus grand.

Quelques secondes, les yeux du brun se relève hors des pages de son bouquin, regardant droit devant lui, il ferma ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et tourna son visage vers le jeune qui parlait un peu trop à son gout désormais.

 **« L'idée d'avoir un esclave ne me plait pas.**

 **\- Je l'ai bien compris,** fit rapidement le bleuté.

 **\- Alors te traiter comme tel serait contre mes principes.**

 **\- Tu as pourtant dis que tu n'allais définitivement pas me traiter comme un membre du personnel...**

 **\- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je te considère comme mon chien de compagnie.** Fit il, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres à la fin de sa phrase. **Mais un chien ne pose pas tant de questions. Tout ce que tu as à faire pendant deux mois est de me suivre et de m'écouter.** Continua t-il.

 **\- Et si je ne veux pas ?**

 **\- Alors je devrais te dresser. »** Déclara t-il, perdant son sourire.

Le bleuté le regarda, sceptique.

 **« Tu fais le méchant, tu grognes, mais tu fais pas grand chose. »** Osa le jeune, rendant les yeux ronds au plus vieux. Un rire nerveux échappa d'entre les lèvres du brun, il se calma rapidement en passant sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Le bleuté le regardait perplexe. Puis JinYoung se leva d'un coup, le bouquin toujours en main.

 **« On rentre, bouge. »**

Le géant se leva alors, puis il le suivi à grand pas, le plus vieux accélérant ses pas. Le soleil couchant, il commençait déjà à faire noir, le ciel orangé les accompagna jusqu'à leur arrivée.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit était noire, la lune couverte de par ces nuages gris qu'on ne pouvait distinguer tant le ciel était sombre. Le temps était calme, pas une brise, pas une goute. Seulement cette absence de chaleur qui rendait la vie extérieur bien trop dur pour les habitants du village. Alors la nuit, personne ne sortait, tout le monde restait enfermer chez lui, devant sa cheminé, son chauffage, sous les couvertures ou habillé de vêtements bien épais pour éviter la froid de pénétrer entre les émailles de leur gros pull de laine.

Chez Park JinYoung, chaque pièces étaient chauffées, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses employés, aillant déjà finit leur travail, s'étant enfouie sous leur couette bien épaisse. Seul Jackson était encore debout lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent de leur balade plus longue que prévu. Il les attendait, mains croisées derrière son corps de petites tailles et pourtant bien bâti. Toujours habillé de ce costume noir qui lui allait si bien, le sourire tirant toujours ses lèvres fines et humides. JinYoung retira son écharpe et sa veste, tapant des pieds pour se débarrasser de cette neige qui le tenait, il remercia son fidèle employé de l'attendre si tard. **« C'est normal. »** Lui avait il assuré le châtain. Le bleu quand à lui, avait retiré sa veste et ses chaussures, attendant de savoir s'il pouvait se rendre dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Mais son propriétaire n'en dit rien et parti simplement, accompagné de Jackson à l'étage. Le plus jeune soupira, montant également. Fatigué de sa première journée il se rendit dans son placard. Mais alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa porte, il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir celle ci pour détourner son regard vers cette porte voisine. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, son bois était aussi propre que les autres, d'une couleur neutre, pas plus imposante qu'une autre et semblant tout aussi simple. L'interdiction qu'on lui avait faite, ne pas l'ouvrir, l'intriguait fortement, rendant alors cette planche en bois banale, des plus spéciales. Que pouvait elle bien cachée ? En entrant dans cette petite pièce poussiéreuse qui lui servait de dortoir, il s'assit dans un coin, sur les draps dans lesquels il avait dormi la nuit précédente. En pleine réflexion, il regardait ce mur qui lui faisait face et qui était également celui de la pièce interdite. Enfermait elle un secret des plus effroyable pour que l'entrée en soit interdite ? Il ne devait pas y avoir de trésor, sinon les autres pièces de la maison lui en seraient également formellement interdites au vu des bibelots couteux. Peut-être des secrets familiaux ? Le bleu cligna des yeux à cette réflexion. C'est vrai, la maison de JinYoung était celle de ses parents, tout comme sa richesse, c'était fort possible que ce soit lié. Puis il se rappela des discussions qu'il avait eu avec BamBam la veille de leur exportation. Ce dernier les avait bien mit en garde contre ce brun ténébreux. Les assurant qu'il savait se montrer tendre, mais également très violent. Un frisson parcouru le corps de grand bleuté, accompagné d'une légère grimace. De la peur, c'est ce qu'il ressentait à sa nouvelle réflexion. Et s'il y avait des instruments de torture ? Ou même pire, des cadavres.

Des coups retentit contre le bois de sa porte, le faisant sursauté. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jackson, qui le regarda perplexe.

 **« Tu en fais une tête. Tu as vu une bête plus grosse que toi ? »** Se moqua t-il. Il entra ensuite, posant des affaires dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard du plus jeune, assez étrange. Il se redressa alors en s'avançant vers lui, surprenant le bleuté. **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?** L'autre secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ta chambre ?**

 **\- Chambre ?** Fit il en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est petit et sale ici…** Souffla le plus âgé des deux.

 **\- C'est un placard. »** Soupira le bleu.

Le châtain se gratta la nuque, tordant ses petites lèvres humides, apparemment hésitant. Il prit place aux côtés du plus jeune en prenant soin de s'assoir sur le drap étalé par terre, dos contre le mur. Son regard sur le mur qui leur faisait face, il se racla la gorge en descendant son regard sur ses poignets fins et aux mains virile.

 **« Ici avant c'était l'une des pièces favorites de JinYoung.** Les perles sombres de son voisin se posèrent sur son profil.

 **\- On dirait pas.** Lâcha t-il.

 **\- C'est l'une des seules qui a une histoire avec sa voisine. »** Fit il en montrant du doigt le mur d'en face.

Le bleuté eu un frisson. Une histoire ? Quelle genre d'histoire ? Il repensa à ses suppositions précédentes. Peut-être que c'était ici qu'il enfermait ses victimes. Alors les yeux ronds, il écoutait attentivement le plus âgé, le questionnant tout de même.

 **« Quelle genre d'histoire ?**

 **\- Tu es sûr de vouloir que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, tout en sachant que toi même tu loges ici ? »** Fit sérieusement Jackson. L'esclave dégluti, peut-être trop bruyamment, tirant discrètement les lèvres de l'employé. Comme réponse, le plus jeune hocha la tête doucement.

 **« Tu sais que JinYoung a une certaine réputation pas vrai ? Même les esclaves le connaissent, parce qu'ici, tout se sait.** De petits hochement de tête, affirmant à Jackson de continuer. **Tu sais donc que cette maison est familial pas vrai ? Mais il y a une chose que les habitants du village ne savent pas, seuls ceux qui vivent ici sont au courant. JinYoung avait un cousin qui venait ici régulièrement. Son cousin était fou amoureux d'un homme extrêmement beau, un serveur dans un café en bas du village, là ou les menus sont d'un rouge sang et les branches dessinées sont d'une couleur d'or. Il ne s'y rendait jamais, seulement, il observait sa beauté en silence, de la manière la plus discrète. Et puis une fois, il prit son courage à deux mains, car c'était un homme. Il posa simplement une lettre écrite de sa plume, ou il lui avait décrit son charme qu'il admirait tant, ses traits si droits et à la fois d'une douceur telle qu'il voulait les tracer de ses doigts en caressant sa peau caramel, sa démarche sûr et posée, sa voix qu'il entendait et appréciait, ainsi que son sourire si angélique. Le serveur tomba sous le charme de ces lettres qu'il laissa au même endroit régulièrement. Et puis vint le jour ou il l'invita, dans la maison de JinYoung. Ils tombèrent tous les deux amoureux, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Alors chaque semaines, le cousin de JinYoung revenait et ils se voyaient ici, dans cette pièce, en cachette, seul JinYoung et quelques employés savaient. Mais un jour, ce secret arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des parents de JinYoung et comme tu t'en doutes, un homme d'une famille riche avec un serveur dans un café ne pouvaient définitivement pas être ensemble. Deux hommes en plus, tu imagines ? Si cela c'était ébruité, ça aurait été la honte de la famille Park. Dés qu'ils l'ont apprit, ils ont commencé à faire pression sur le cousin de JinYoung et cet homme pour que plus jamais ils ne se voient. Sauf que eux s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour obéir et voir la vérité en face. Alors dans cette pièce ou chaque semaine ils partageaient des moments joyeux, des rires et des larmes, ils décidèrent d'y partager leur dernier souffle. C'est ici qu'ils se sont donné tous deux la mort… On retrouva leurs corps, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main, un sourire ineffaçable. »** Une courte pause, le plus jeune l'écoutait si attentivement que même Jackson en fut surprit. Mais il continua, car son récit n'était pas finit. « **Et depuis le jour de leur mort, JinYoung s'est abonné à des rituels assez étranges, appelant les esprits, traçant et écrivant des choses étranges sur des feuilles, les murs, le sol. Principalement ici, car c'est ici que l'histoire la plus touchante de la maison s'est passé. On entend souvent leurs voix… De magnifiques chants. Mais jamais je m'y ferais personnellement… »** Finit le châtain dans un souffle, plus que sérieux, regardant avec insistance le plus jeune qui lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il avait peur, et ça se voyait. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes ne savaient quoi souffler hormis l'air qui faisait des allés et venu dans ses poumons. Son coeur battait fort, d'un rythme rapide. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, les racines de ses cheveux noirs et bleus lui chatouillaient le cuire chevelu. Tout cela lui semblait si désagréable. Il racla à son tour la gorge et bégaya de sa petite voix :

 **« JinYoung fait des rituels… ?**

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de cette histoire ?** Soupira le plus vieux, l'air ennuyé.

 **\- J'ai pas envie de dormir dans un endroit ou on a appelé les esprits !** Fit le bleuté, l'air outré. **Il égorge des chèvres pour appeler le diable aussi ? »** Le plus petit de taille écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire sous le regard ahuri du plus jeune.

 **« Tu vas trop loin quand tu t'y mets toi.** Ria t-il les larmes aux yeux, se tenant le ventre.

 **\- J'ai lu ça une fois.**

 **\- Tu lis des choses étranges.** Jugea Jackson suivit d'un petit rire aiguë échappant de ses lèvres écartées, laissant apparaitre un sourire des plus charmeurs.

 **\- Comment tu peux me juger étrange alors que ton patron appelle les esprits.**

 **\- Mais moi je me moque de toi.** Déclara t-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier se sentait stupide d'un coup, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser, devenant lourdes, si naïf qu'il sentait le poids du mensonge et de sa naïveté sur celles ci.

 **\- Tout ça,** chuchota t-il en mimant de sa main un cercle, **c'était faux ?**

 **\- Tout ? Je sais pas.** Se leva le châtain en reprenant la direction de la porte. **Moi j'entends des chants la nuit. »** Murmura t-il assez fort pour que le plus jeune entende, pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Il était là, toujours assit sur son drap couvert de poussières, les bras lâchés le long de son corps, les mains appuyées sur ce sol sale. Il balança la tête en arrière, percutant doucement le mur de l'arrière de son crâne, faisant secouer ses cheveux souples, un long soupire glissant entre ses lèvres roses. **« Dans quoi est-ce que je suis tombé ? »** S'était il questionné. Puis il s'avança à petit pas, accroupi, vers ses nouveaux vêtements. Décidément, JinYoung le traitait bizarrement. Il découvrit une sorte de pyjama, du moins c'est ce dont ces vêtements souples et larges laissaient penser. Alors il se changea pour se coucher sur ce bois grinçant, fermant bien vite les yeux une fois couvert du drap sur lequel il était assit quelques minutes avant. Fatigué, il s'endormit bien vite.

JinYoung avait un rendez-vous important, laissant son esclave chez lui, lui confiant la dure tâche de suivre Gisèle pour l'aider dans le ménage. Alors le grand bleu était là, à frotter le sol du couloir du premier étage, cela depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Ils étaient à la fin de leur travail, "enfin" devait se dire le jeune homme. Tous deux avaient en quelque sorte sympathisé. Elle riait avec lui, le rassurait et le conseillait, lui apprenant également de nouvelle chose. Que ce soit sur la maison, les collègues ou le patron. Le bleu fut surprit de voir que chaque employés avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de discuter durant cette journée sans ce "stupide propriétaire", aucun d'eux ne le traitaient comme un misérable esclave, mais plutôt comme une personne étant leur égale. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, mais il avait une impression étrange. Pourquoi tous craignaient JinYoung ? Lui qui était un patron donnant beaucoup de liberté à ceux qui travaillaient sous son toit, ainsi que pour lui, esclave, habillé de la tête aux pieds, nourrit et logé plus convenablement que n'importe quel autre esclave. La seule chose qui lui rappelait son réel statue, était que personne ne connaissait son nom. Un soupire, il ne se posa pas plus de questions, fatigué, la sueur sur le front, frottant toujours de ce torchon ce bois qu'il devait faire briller, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Il arriva, nettoyant toujours ce sol déjà propre, au bout du couloir. Devant sa porte de placard, sentant la fin de son travaille, il s'acharna d'avantage sur sa tâche, donnant un coup maladroit sur la porte voisine.

 **« Aie ! »** Se plaint-il en secouant sa main qui avait heurté cette dernière. Déjà rouge sur les phalanges après coups, soufflant dessus en mimant une grimace il tourna son regard mécontent sur cette porte qui lui semblait maudite. Il continua de secouer sa main jusqu'à s'en faire craquer le poignet, une nouvelle grimace. Il se trouvait bien maladroit aujourd'hui. Il était resté assit, sur les fesses, jambes tendus, regardant cette porte en massant ses doigts pour faire passer la douleur et circuler le sang. Elle l'intriguait tellement… Il posa sa main blessée sur le bois de la porte, s'approchant, faisant de petits bons sur son postérieur, posant l'oreille contre le bois vernis.

Rien. Il n'entendait rien. Pas un bruit de vent, ni une voix, pas de pas, ni de plainte, pas d'appel à l'aide, ni de meubles craquant. Mais il sentait quelque chose, une odeur autre que le vernis luisant, autre que le produit utilisé pour rendre le sol si brillant qu'on en voyait son reflet. C'était étrange, chatouillant son nez, poussant sa curiosité. Il se releva, glissant presque contre la porte au cas ou un bruit se ferait entendre. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, abandonnant la porte quelques instant à l'entente de bruit de pas, attrapant de nouveau son torchon. Gisèle était là, soupirant, apparemment soulagée d'avoir finit son travail.

 **« Aujourd'hui c'était le plus gros, merci d'avoir été là. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé ! »** Fit elle en reprenant tout ce qui lui appartenait des mains du jeune homme. **« Je vais faire une sieste,** ria t-elle. **Tu devrais te reposer avant que JinYoung ne revienne. »** Le conseilla t-elle en souriant. Elle tourna les talons, se rendant dans sa chambre, laissant le bleuté après l'avoir salué.

Il soupira, son coeur aillant battu si vite, si fort, son sang avait fait un tour, il s'était senti si froid, un frisson l'avait parcouru. Il avait failli être prit sur le fait. Il se tourna de nouveau sur cette porte, l'air sérieux. Si mystérieuse, même si l'idée qu'il n'y ait rien avait traversé l'esprit du bleuté. Mais l'impression qu'au contraire, elle renfermait un lourd secret était beaucoup trop présente à son goût. Il voulait savoir, sa curiosité trop grande, l'envie de profiter d'un moment seul dans cette grande baraque sans le brun sur son dos, il fallait qu'il sache. Il prit la poignée en main, hésitant tout de même. Et si l'histoire de Jackson était vraie ? Peut-être y avait il des cercles tracés au sol, avec des étoiles étranges et des bougies. Des photos terrifiantes du cousin de JinYoung et de son copain interdit. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'hésitation montante. Peut-être allait-il le regretter. Mais enfin décidé, il tourna le verrou de la clef qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, il abaissa la poignée, doucement, sans faire un bruit, commençant à pousser cette porte grinçante tout aussi lentement.


	6. Chapter 6

Il poussa la porte, dans un souffle qui repoussait l'air d'une brume se dégageant d'entre ses lèvres, faisant entrer le froid de l'extérieur qui l'accompagnait. Tapant des pieds pour se débarrasser de la poudre blanche qui collait le cuire de ses chaussures pour ensuite les retirer, il posa contre la petite table, trempé, son parapluie noir. Retirant son long manteau noir sur lequel de petite goutes ruisselaient, lancées dans une course pour finir écrasé au sol, il balada ses deux perles noirs autour de lui. **« Jackson ? »** Pas de réponse. Il posa alors son vêtements contre ce qui lui servait de chauffage pour le faire sécher. **« Le bleu ? »** Fit il en levant la voix. Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée, sans succès. Mis à part Gisèle, les cuisiniers ainsi qu'une autre employée qui buvaient ensemble en cuisine, il n'avait pas trouvé son employé favoris ainsi que son chien. Il leur avait bien demandé ou était les deux autres, mais il eu pour réponse des regards perdu ainsi que des haussements d'épaules. Quelque peu agacé, il monta au premier étage. Passant la dernière marche, ne sachant par ou commencer, il jeta un regard sur sa gauche, puis tourna sur sa droite. Un pas en avant, il s'arrêta net, les yeux s'écarquillant, rivés sur cette porte habituellement close, à présent entre ouverte. Les sourcils se fronçant, une grimace tendant les traits de son visage habituellement neutre, il s'avança en direction de cette porte interdite. Arrivé prêt de cette dernière, il plaqua l'une de ses mains contre celle ci, l'ouvrant d'une forte pression, laissant découvrir l'entièreté de cette pièce sombre ou seules les bougies posés ici et là laissaient apparaitre, les meubles ou reposait une multitude d'ouvrages et de mémoires, les planches et les murs couverts de pages écrites, de peintures, de photos et présent au fond de cette pièce, ces deux hommes. Ils avaient sursauté, Jackson lâchant un hoquet de surprise en voyant JinYoung au pas de la porte, reposant précipitamment les feuilles qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le regard du bleu fit des va et vient entre le patron et son employé, quelque peu perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que tout ceci représentait. Lui qui avait simplement poussé cette porte qui lui semblait si mystérieuse, découvrant des toiles magnifique ou les visages étaient emplie de tristesse, froideur, calme et sensualité, ou les corps y étaient vêtus, mais dévoilant sur certains quelques parcelle de la peau de ce même homme représenté sur toutes ces peintures, rendant chaque parti de ces tableaux plus importantes, plus attirantes. Cet homme tracé par ces peintures aux couleurs nuancés, allant doucement du rouge au vert par des dégradés qu'il trouvait doux tant ils étaient travaillés et révélant l'immense désire éprouvé par le peintre envers cet individus. Et ces écrits qu'il avait commencé à lire, d'une écriture si belle, ou les courbes de chaque lettre montraient une soif de se livrer, se délivrer, avec tendresse et encore une fois érotisme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackson s'excusait maintenant, cet endroit fermé gardait tellement d'envie de liberté. Mais le châtain était là, baissant la tête, s'excusant mille fois, tapotant la main du plus jeune qui se trouvait dans son dos pour le faire suivre.

 **« Le petit est juste trop curieux. »** déclara Jackson, enfin la tête relevée. Le bleuté ne pouvait distinguer l'expression qu'avait celui qui était à ses côtés, mais il savait qu'il se sentait coupable.

 **« Viens là, Jackson. »** Fit le brun dont seule la silhouette noir à l'entrée de la porte était visible. Le châtain après ces mots sursauta de nouveau, tournant son visage vers le géant, l'air encore plus désolé, surprenant ainsi le plus jeune et ne le rassurant pas. Il se courba rapidement, avançant vers la sortie. Arrivé au niveau de son patron, ce dernier l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse. Un chuchotement venant du brun, des hochements de tête hésitant venant du châtain. JinYoung le lâcha, s'avançant doucement vers le bleuté qui ne comprenait toujours rien à tout ce qu'il se passait, il le regardait s'approcher, troublé. Une fois le plus vieux devant lui, le bleu décela ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, une douleur percuta sa mâchoire, le faisant vaciller. Une main portée à cette dernière si douloureuse, relevant les yeux du sol à ce JinYoung au regard furieux, une grimace tirant ses lèvres et relevant son nez, grossissant ses yeux habituellement calmes. Un autre coup frappa son estomac, coupant le souffle du bleuté ouvrant la bouche n'en sortant aucun bruit. Ce dernier serra les dents, et retourna à son tour une droite égratignant la joue du brun qui sous la force du plus jeune recula d'un pas. Mais la colère plus forte que la douleur et la puissance du bleuté, il reparti de plus belle. Le poing du brun s'abattant une nouvelle fois sur le visage du plus jeune qui avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la douleur qui lui traversait l'abdomen. Il s'écroula au sol, cette fois ci un gémissement échappa de ses lèvres précédemment roses, maintenant rougies par la fine trainé de sang qui s'en échappait, certainement ouverte sous les choques répétés. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, lançant un regard mauvais à son agresseur, l'autre plongea ses doigts entre ses nombreuses mèches noires accompagnées de bleu, agrippant ceux ci, le faisant se relever et geindre de sa voix aiguë. Une fois relâché, il l'attrapa avec rage par ce cou épais déjà tenu par le collier en cuire, le plaquant contre le mur auquel il faisait dos. Une plainte étouffée sortie d'entre les lèvres saignantes du plus grand de taille, sa tête aillant frappé ce mur couvert de punaises retenant ces différentes oeuvres, sentant une douleur atroce à l'arrière de sa tête, il serra les dents. Il osa ouvrir ses yeux, fermés sous la douleur, croisant le regard du plus vieux. Pourquoi était il si violent ? Il n'avait rien vu dans cette pièce qui pouvait expliquer ce comportement. La prise fut plus forte, étranglant le plus jeune qui tenta de le faire lâcher, repoussant le poignet du brun, sans succès.

 **« Quand obéiras tu ? »** Fit d'une voix basse au grain grave JinYoung. Il approcha son visage du sien, l'un en face de l'autre, de quelques centimètres, le souffle du plus vieux se déroulant étrangement sereinement contre les muscles rosés du plus jeune. L'autre commençait à suffoquer, tentant toujours de se défaire de l'emprise de son propriétaire, le regardant avec mal. Le brun le regardait, fixant l'un de ses yeux, puis l'autre, descendant son regard à son nez, ses lèvres, son menton. Remontant ensuite, encrant de nouveau son regard dans celui du bleu. **« Je vais te dresser. »** À ces mots, il lâcha prise, laissant enfin reprendre souffle le géant qui toussa, haletant. Une nouvelle douleur, JinYoung l'avait agrippé par ce collier pour chien, déjà serré, il se sentait de nouveau étouffer. Le faisant se courber, JinYoung avança d'un pas rapide pour sortir de cette pièce, ordonnant à Jackson d'en sortir également et de fermer à clef ensuite, ce qu'il exécuta à la seconde.

Ils descendirent d'une marche rapide les escaliers, le plus vieux tirant toujours par le cuire le bleuté qui manquait de tomber à chacune des marches franchit. Mais le propriétaire ne s'en souciait pas. Arrivé devant la grande porte qui ouvrait l'entrée, il aventura sa main sur la petite table pour en tirer l'un des tiroirs, sortant une laisse de ce dernier ainsi qu'un cadenas accompagné d'une petite clef. Il ouvrit ensuite de sa main libre la porte imposante, assez lourde habituellement, mais à cette instant, semblant si légère pour lui. Il pleuvait des cordes, le temps ravageant cet étendu de neige qui s'était battu pour survivre. Il s'avança vers ces dernières marches abritées, pourtant déjà trempées, se tourna vers le bleuté qu'il fit d'avantage se baisser, le faisant geindre de mécontentement. Une main se plaqua sur les lèvres de ce dernier, le surprenant. il regardait encore JinYoung, qui semblait s'être quelque peu apaisé. Ses traits étaient redevenus doux, mais son regard toujours froid malgré ses yeux moins ronds. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. La pression autour de son cou fut apaisée, mais un bruit grinçant le perturba, ainsi que le tintement de métal se percutant l'un contre l'autre. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit au coeur, la main du plus vieux tenant toujours ses lèvres immobiles, il l'interrogea du regard, comme suppliant d'une quelconque réponse de sa part. L'autre retira d'un geste peu délicate sa main de la bouche du plus jeune. Voilà que le bleuté sentait comme un coup marteler l'arrière de sa nuque, le collier le tirant une énième fois, tenu non pas par les doigts du brun, mais par cette laisse attachée à ce qui lui pendait au cou. Un air de dégout vint se dessiner sur son visage, mais il senti une nouvelle fois ce lien lui torturer la chaire qu'il sentait bruler alors que JinYoung descendait les marches humides, le forçant à le suivre plus encore brusquement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Osa réclamer enfin le bleuté. Mais aucune réponse sorti d'entre les lèvres du brun qui se contenta de le tirer, tous deux maintenant sous la pluie. Marchant sur ce chemin de terre, s'éloignant doucement de l'entrée. L'eau de pluie frappait les deux hommes, l'un avait un pull pour le protéger du froid mélangé à cette pluie tombant abondamment, alors que l'autre n'avait qu'un simple haut prêt du corps, au col large qui découvrait le début de ses clavicules. Leurs cheveux collaient leurs fronts, de grosses goutes s'échappant des épaisses mèches inondées. Leur marche s'arrêta net, devant un arbre imposant, à plusieurs mètre de l'entrée, non loin de cette dernière. Autour de son tronc, une énorme chaine l'enlaçant, au bout de ces anneaux de métal, un énorme cadenas vieillissant sur son bois. Le brun fouilla dans l'une de ses poches, en sortant un trousseau de clés. Il ouvrit avec difficulté le cadenas qui commençait à rouiller, tout ça sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, qui lui se sentait déjà trembler par le froid qui le mordait, également troublé par les précédents coups reçus. Sa tête lui était si douloureuse qu'il n'arrivait à réfléchir. Une fois le cadenas ouvert, JinYoung passa la boucle de la laisse dans l'arc en métal, qu'il verrouilla ensuite, glissant la clef d'ou elle venait : sa poche. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bleuté, l'attirant une nouvelle fois vers lui, faisant tituber le plus jeune. Il accrocha rapidement, d'un coup de main le plus petit cadenas qu'il avait prit soin d'attraper avec la laisse, scellant le collier. Puis d'un coup de poignet donné sur la laisse, il fit tomber le bleu au sol ou l'herbe et la terre étaient noyées. Couvert d'éclaboussures, les yeux ronds, l'esclave le regarda, tremblant. Alors que lui le regardait de haut, avec mépris, froideur, et colère.

 **« Ne meurs pas. »** Avait ordonné le brun. Prêt, il tourna les talons, prenant le chemin inverse pour retourner au chaud dans son immense maison.

Le bleuté, lui, assimilait ce qu'il lui arrivait lentement. La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête toujours plus intense malgré le froid qui martelait chacun de ses membres. Il regardait son propriétaire s'éloigner, glissant ses doigts blancs sur ce qui le retenait à cet arbre dont les branches le couvraient malheureusement pas assez de cette pluie violente. Il tira, grimaçant à l'idée de rester là, grelotant, tirant de plus en plus fort, arrivant seulement à faire teinter le bruit des chaines secouées contre l'écorce.

 **« JinYoung ! »** Cria t-il de sa petite voix. Sans abandonné, il continua de tirer, encore et encore, criant ce nom pour qu'il revienne, sans supplice, criant ce nom avec haine. Plus il hurlait, plus sa voix enfantine se brisait. JinYoung arriva au palier de la porte, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant celle-ci, il la poussa finalement et entra en claquant derrière lui. Là se trouvait Jackson, lui qui avait habituellement cet air joviale collé au visage, était à présent pleins de culpabilité et de tristesse. Gisèle et les autres employés s'étaient précipités sur les grandes fenêtres ouvrant sur cet extérieur appartenant à leur patron, de là le jeune bleuté était visible, encore criant et se débattant. Ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas, restant derrière celui qui les représentait : Jackson. Ils avaient tout vu, JinYoung emmenant cet homme naïf et bien trop curieux sous ce torrent de pluie ou le froid forçait les habitants à s'enfermer chez eux, l'attachant vulgairement et le laissant hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales, blessé et se battant pour échapper à la torture qui l'attendait et qui le rongeait déjà.

Il les regarda à son tour, les dévisageant presque, voyant la honte dans leurs yeux ainsi que de la peur.

 **« Quoi ? »** Leur fit-il, faisant sonner ce mot comme une menace. Ils baissèrent leur regard, n'osant affronter celui de leur patron. **« Retournez travailler au lieu de jouer les commères. »** Continua t-il. Et alors qu'ils s'exécutèrent un par un, JinYoung retenu la plus jeune de ses employés. Une belle japonaise à la peau halé. Bien que petite, elle savait se montrer forte. « **Tsugumi, tu iras lui apporter à manger dans deux heures. Un morceau de pain avec une assiette de soupe de légumes suffira. Jackson t'accompagnera. »** La jeune japonaise acquiesça, et avec l'autorisation de son patron, disposa comme les autres. Seul Jackson était resté dans le hall, face à JinYoung.

 **« JinYoung,** souffla le châtain, **tu vas vraiment le laisser deux heures dehors ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Tu me rassure** , soupira Jackson, la main venant rejoindre son coeur, comme soulagé.

 **\- Je le laisserais jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. »** Déclara le brun, d'un air évident et à la fois n'y accordent pas tant d'importance. Le majordome cligna des yeux, de peur d'avoir mal compris, s'avançant d'un pas vers son patron pour réclamer que celui ci répète, il sourit espérant une blague :

 **« Le laisser… Jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit ? Tu te moques de moi, JinYoung** , ria t-il. **Tu veux dire, avant le déjeuné n'est-ce pas ? »** JinYoung le regardait, impassible. Il leva la main, tournant son poignet pour y lire l'heure à sa montre tout en répondant :

 **« Non, la nuit. Tu sais lorsque le soleil n'est plus, seule la lune gouverne.** Une pause, il reprit. **Onze heure ?** S'étonna le brun. **C'est vrai que le soleil va mettre un moment avant de se coucher.**

 **\- Deux heures c'est déjà trop JinYoung. Il n'a rien sur lui, à part ce jean et un haut aux tissus des plus léger.**

 **\- C'est dommage** , fit simplement l'autre, regardant son précieux majordome dans les yeux. **Ne t'occupe pas de ce chien, je te permet juste de croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne se pende pas. Je m'en voudrais pour BamBam, il faudra que je l'accueil…** Se plaint il, laissant sans voix Jackson. **Je vais me changer, demande à ce qu'on commence à préparer le repas de ce midi. »** Demanda t-il en montant à l'étage. Il s'arrêta, tournant son visage vers le châtain qui ne savait plus quoi dire, trop secouer par le comportement de JinYoung. **« Quand tu accompagneras Tsugumi, je t'interdit d'adresser la parole au toutou. C'est bien compris ? »** Insistant sur sa dernière demande. L'autre hocha que légèrement la tête, le brun le laissa enfin en se rendant à sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Déglutissant, ce liquide ruisselant jusqu'au font de sa gorge, lui procurant un frisson de plaisir. Une sauce exquise ravivant son estomac, accompagnée de cette viande tendre, fondant une fois en bouche. Il se régalait, pourtant il n'y laissait rien paraitre. Déchirant son pain, les miettes se noyant dans ces restes de cette sauce brune. Il épongea cette assiette d'un geste souple, tenant entre ses doigts son petit morceau qu'il s'empressa ensuite d'engouffrer dans sa bouche. S'essuyant les lèvres de sa serviette, de petits tapotements délicats contre ses chairs, il tourna un regard discret en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, ses étendues qui lui servaient d'entrée. Cette pluie se percutant contre ses vitres, rendant une vision des plus flous de son magnifique extérieur qui pour la plus part de ses jours, il contemplait entre ses murs. Il pouvait tout de même parfaitement deviner cet arbre imposant, tenu fièrement malgré son grand âge. À ses côtés, cette tâche blanche, semblant se tenir contre l'écorce de ce tronc bien quatre à cinq fois plus épais que lui. Un cri retenti, son nom, étirant ses lèvres à cette entente, le brun décida de se lever.

 **« Apportez lui la soupe en fin d'après midi. »** Avait il indiqué à la jeune japonaise et son majordome, le sourire déjà disparu de son visage.

Les deux s'exécutèrent lorsque l'heure fut venue, elle allant chercher rapidement l'assiette posée sur ce plateau ou seul du pain accompagnerait son repas. Portant le tout, habillée d'une veste qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, elle attendait silencieusement le châtain qui la rejoignit, lui aussi bien couvert. Ouvrant l'unes de ces portes imposantes, il sorti le premier, tenant un large parapluie au dessus de leurs deux têtes, avançant ensuite avec précaution sur ce chemin devenu boueux.

Il était là, recroquevillé sur l'épaisse racine qui faisait facilement la largeur de son corps, appuyé contre l'arbre qu'il espérait chaud. Ses mains aux veines apparentes tenant ses bras, tremblant, claquant des dents; cette peau si blanche et ses lèvres encore rougit par le sang mélangé à cette eau qui ne cessait de lui tomber dessus, traçant également ces lignes rouges sortant d'entre ses mèches, parcourant sa nuque et se perdant sur le tissu du col transparent. Ses cheveux formant ces mèches épaisses couvrant ses yeux perdus; sa respiration rapide et saccadée, faisant soulever de manière irrégulière son abdomen, les côtes étaient visibles sous ce haut qui lui collait à la peau tant il était imbibé de par cette cascade glaciale. Le bruit de pas tapant la terre inondée réveilla son regard, le tournant du coin de ses yeux pour le poser sur ses deux paires de chaussures qui lui faisaient face. Cette pluie qui le frappait n'était plus, un soulagement, un froid, une sensation désagréable et à la fois réconfortante. Il leva davantage son regard lorsqu'il senti une odeur plus forte que celle de la terre et l'herbe mouillées. Son ventre grogna, cela faisait bien plus de deux heures que la pluie et le froid s'attaquaient à sa peau. Il aperçue en premier ce plateau, écarquillant ses yeux fatigués et tirés. Puis il les glissa sur ses petites mains fines, si délicates, mais déjà tremblantes de froid. Il continua de remonter son regard jusqu'au visage de celle couverte par cette capuche. Des traits si doux, un visage si fin et pourtant si enfantin et cruellement séduisant. Il voyait dans son regard de la pitié et pourtant une envie de secouer l'homme qu'il était. Elle était si belle qu'il pensait rêver. Son petit nez et ses lèvres rosies si mignonnes. La douleur que lui procurait la faim le réveilla lorsque ce dernier se plaignit de nouveau. Il remarqua enfin l'autre individu, Jackson. Il voyait son air désolé accroché au visage, mais n'en dit rien. Après tout, même si le châtain avait pu l'aider, il n'y était pas non plus pour quelque chose.

 **« C'est pour toi. De la soupe de légume avec du pain.** Fit d'une voix légère et pourtant hésitante la jeune japonaise, tendant le plateau vers celui qui se trouvait toujours à terre.

 **\- Dépêche toi, ça va refroidir. »** Suivit Jackson dans un chuchotement, regardant autour d'eux, l'air méfiant.

La japonaise tendit d'avantage le plateau devant les yeux du bleuté qui loucha sur cette soupe, il l'attrapa précipitamment après s'être redresser avec mal, surprenant la jeune fille. L'assiette tenu de ses deux mains, certainement maintenant rouges de par le choque entre le froid de l'extérieur et la chaleur de cette porcelaine qu'il maintenait de ses paumes, contre ses lèvres douloureuses. Il buvait à petites gorgées, mais rapides, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune goute s'échapper, savourant chaque fluide passant sur sa langue, traversant sa gorge qui brulait sous ces cascades de légumes broyés. Une fois son repas finit, il ferma les yeux dans un soupire de soulagement. Reposant l'assiette sur le plateau que la femme tenait toujours tremblante. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, seul Jackson surveillait les alentours, méfiant, rendant nerveuse la jeune fille qu'il accompagnait.

 **« Tu as un morceau de pain aussi. »** Déclara t-elle, tenant avec mal ce plateau d'une main pour lui tendre ce qui était dû au bleuté. Lui la regardait, de ses yeux perçant qui la déstabilisait quelque peu, elle, cette femme au grand caractère. Il était là, attaché comme un vulgaire objet, non plus considéré comme un chien ou esclave, mais comme un être misérable comme dépourvu de tout droit de vivre sainement. Et pourtant il avait toujours ce regard à la fois doux et directe ainsi que profond, si profond qu'elle si perdit quelques secondes. Un soupir échappant des lèvres du majordome la sortie de ses pensées. **« Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est au moins ça. »** Reprit elle, agitant le morceau devant les yeux de l'homme. Le bleuté attrapa le pain, la remerciant d'une voix basse, le mangeant ensuite devant les deux individus qui le couvraient encore de leur grand parapluie. Une fois ce dernier aillant fini son repas, Jackson déclara qu'ils devaient disposer, mais lui assura qu'il rentrerait bientôt à la maison, avant que la nuit noire ne viennent, essayant de le rassurer sur sa situation autant qu'il le pouvait. Le bleu n'en disait rien, semblant repartir dans ses pensées, inquiétant d'avantage le majordome. Mais les deux devaient vraiment partir; la jeune japonaise tendit alors une énième fois sa main vers le bleuté, tenant dans celle ci le manche du parapluie. **« Couvre toi. »** Lui avait elle dit, avant que Jackson ne la tire pour disposer et retourner en direction de la maison. Le bleuté eu le temps d'attraper ce parapluie tenu par des tremblements avant que les deux ne s'éloignent bien trop loin pour sa laisse qui lui était encore attaché. Il était là, debout, le parapluie piégé dans sa paume, regardant ces deux personnes s'éloignés en courant sous ce déluge. Il était de nouveau seul, dans ce froid, il reprit place sur cette racine, se protégeant de la pluie comme il le pouvait à l'aide de son nouveau bouclier.

Une fois passée la porte, les deux soufflèrent de leurs voix vibrantes autant que leurs dents claquantes. L'eau ruisselait de leurs longs vêtements, s'échouant d'une marre au sol. Le remarquant, les deux arrêtèrent tout mouvement, tournèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre puis un sourire apparu sur les deux visages. Un rire léger échappa des fines lèvres de Tsugumi ainsi qu'une sorte de soupire de soulagement chez Jackson. Ils s'appliquèrent ensuite à retirer leurs vestes trempées, les faisant rejoindre le chauffage brûlant.

 **« Je suis content qu'il soit en vie… »** Avoua Jackson, retenant l'attention de la japonaise qui était pourtant prête à partir. « **J'aimerai l'aider. »** Un air désolé accroché au visage. Elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas hésitant, puis plus sûr, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain. Il la regarda, elle qui lui souriait pour le réconforter. Il attendait, elle qui semblait vouloir le rassurer d'avantage par des mots.

 **« Je t'avais dis de ne pas lui adresser la parole, Jackson. »** Fit une voix bien plus grave que ce que le majordome attendait, voix qui fit sursauté les deux individus encore dans le hall d'entrée. JinYoung était là, les bras croisés, les regardant au pas de la porte rendant à son salon favoris.

 **« Je te l'avais dis. »** Reprit il. **« Enfin je me doutais bien que tu ne le ferais pas. C'est plus fort que toi, tu es trop bon Jackson. »**

L'autre ne répondit pas, regardant son patron droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, employé, JinYoung ne pouvait abusé de lui comme il le faisait avec le bleuté. Ici depuis bien trop longtemps, il était conscient de son statue ainsi que de l'importance qu'il avait au yeux de monsieur Park. Le brun soupira longuement, décroisant ses bras et s'avançant vers eux. Chaque pas semblaient lourds, et pourtant silencieux, lent, et pourtant à grande enjambés. Arrivé devant elle, le regard descendant au sien, froid, il la jugea.

 **« Je t'avais dis de lui laisser un parapluie ? »** Demanda t-il, d'un ton effroyablement neutre.

Pas de réponse, il s'en douta d'une certaine manière.

 **« JinYoung,** essaya Jackson avant d'être coupé.

 **\- Non, je parle à Tsugumi, pas à toi.** Le fit il taire, accompagnant sa remarque d'un index posé sur ses propres lèvres pulpeuses. **Et donc, Tsugumi ? »**

Le regard de la jeune japonaise était encré dans celui du brun, qui la fixait avec attente. Elle savait que le moindre faux pas lui couterait sa place, et certainement la porte dans l'immédiat. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à l'humilier, car même s'il ne pouvait la touchée, il était capable de bien plus de chose qui semblait encore légale aux yeux du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Sans le lâcher des yeux, ceux ci ne faiblissant pas face à ce qu'elle qualifier en elle de monstre, serrant les poings, torturant ses lèvres de ses dents, elle lâcha :

 **« Il tremblait de froid, il est frêle, la peau sur les os. Les temps sont durs, l'hiver est mortel, la pluie le ronge et le froid le mord. La soupe et le pain sont bien insuffisants, s'il reste la bas d'avantage il va s'évanouir.**

 **\- Oui, c'est un peu le but.** Fit il, surprit de la rapidité des paroles de la petite. **Mais tu savais que tu subirais les conséquence, non ? »** Un hochement de tête, balançant ses cheveux noirs en guise de réponse.

Un court silence, coupé ensuite par les nouveaux pas de JinYoung, se dirigeant vers le chauffage portant encore ces vestes trempées. Il attrapa celle que Jackson avait précédemment portée et la mit sur ses épaules, sous le regard intrigué de ses deux employés. Il s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrée, la poussa une nouvelle fois, se disant au passage qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant traversé en une seule journée. Il marcha, ne prenant la peine de la fermer derrière lui, pouvant laisser les deux le suivre du regard en se mettant à l'ouverture de cette dernière.

La nuit tombait déjà, rapidement, l'hiver ne laissant le jour envahir les heures. Il marchait dans ce chemin qui giclait sous ses pieds. Un grognement de mécontentement, le froid l'agaçait déjà, lui torturant les joues prenant une teinte rouge. Il enfouissait ses mains autant qu'il le pouvait dans les poches de son vêtement, s'avançant à grands pas vers cet arbre qu'il admirait. Il était arrivé, les cheveux lui collant une nouvelle fois au visage, les pieds déjà gelés. Là devant cette barrière de tissus, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortant un trousseau de clé. Il souleva le cadenas qui rouillait sur les chaines entourant l'arbre, insérant le bout dans la serrure de ce dernier et le déverrouillant. Le parapluie s'abaissa légèrement, laissant dépasser une tête bleu au regard épuisé qui se posa sur le brun qui lui, retira la boucle de la laisse de l'anneau de métal. Le plus vieux se redressa, tournant son attention désormais sur son esclave.

 **« Lève toi. »** Lui ordonna t-il. Le regard fatigué du plus jeune était toujours dirigé vers lui, seulement, ses mouvements suivant son ordre, il les trouva bien trop lents. JinYoung donna un coup de pied las dans le parapluie qu'il tenait toujours soigneusement entre ses paumes, faisant pousser une plainte aigus chez le bleuté, accompagnée d'une grimace.

 **« T'es stupide. »** souffla le plus jeune qui se relevait toujours avec lenteur tant ses membres lui étaient douloureux. Un coup donné sur la laisse brûla son cou épais.

 **« Bouge toi au lieu de te plaindre. Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire.** Fit l'autre vrai semblablement agacé de la situation.

 **\- Si ça te fait chier de venir me chercher, t'avais cas pas le faire.**

 **\- Comme si j'en avais le choix. Tais toi maintenant. »** Il tourna les talons, tirant de nouveau sur cette corde qui les reliait, faisant tituber le plus grand de taille derrière lui. Il était lent, trop lent, le chemin n'était pas long, mais le temps était mauvais. Déjà que JinYoung n'aimait pas sortir lorsqu'il faisait beau, mais alors s'il devait attraper froid. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il tira encore et encore sur cette corde, faisant manquer de tomber à maintes reprises de bleuté qui étrangement ne se plaignait pas de son traitement totalement dévalorisant. Arrivé enfin à la porte, les deux employés reculèrent de l'entrée, les laissant la traverser. Tous deux avaient un regard des plus inquiet tourné vers JinYoung et le bleuté. Le brun retira son manteau, le tendant ensuite à Jackson pour qu'il le remette à sécher avec soin, tout ça sans lâcher la laisse de son précieux esclave.

 **« Je te laisse retourner à ta chambre pour cette nuit. »** Avait il déclaré en se tournant enfin vers le jeune bleuté. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque ce dernier s'écroula au sol, faisant paniquer la jeune japonaise qui appela Jackson pour l'aider à le refaire venir à lui, mais laissant sans voix JinYoung. Il le secouait, lui donnant quelques claques au passage, mais sans succès. Tsugumi était parti pour revenir, accompagnée d'une serviette qu'elle s'empressa de passer dans les cheveux du jeune homme, posant ensuite le dos de sa main sur le front de celui ci et murmurant **« Il est brûlant… »** , alertant quelque peu le brun qui ne faisait qu'observer l'action se déroulant sous ses yeux. Jackson prit soigneusement, mais rapidement l'évanouie dans ses bras et s'aventura dans les escaliers.

 **« Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes comme ça ?** Avait enfin réussit à articuler JinYoung, stoppant alors son majordome dans sa course dans laquelle Tsugumi le suivait.

 **\- Dans ma chambre, il lui faut un lit.** Répondit le châtain, sur un ton évident.

 **\- Non**. » Avait rapidement suivit le brun.


	8. Chapter 8

Le ciel était d'un bleu si claire, le soleil trônant fièrement, tapant cette terre ou l'herbe y était rafraichissante de par sa couleur et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait au moindre coup de vent doux et chaud, faisant danser les brindilles et les branches de courts instants. Dans cette étendue de verdure, assit les jambes tendues, les coudes le soutenant. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, laissant découvrir son cou d'une blancheur pure, les cheveux noirs balançant doucement à chaque souffle traversant ceux ci. Les yeux clos, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses se pinçant de temps en temps pour s'humidifier lui donnait un aspect doux et angélique. Il semblait apaisé, comme dormant dans les bras de cette nature mélodieuse.

 **« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. »** Une voix familière, la légèreté du son de celle ci tira les lèvres de l'homme, pivotant sa tête tout en ouvrant ses yeux noirs et profonds signés d'un petit grain de beauté qui embellissait son regard à la fois doux et provoquant.

 **« BamBam…** Tout sourire maintenant, les dents blanches illuminant d'avantage son visage, les lèvres devenant fines et les pommettes remontant, il s'allongea de tout son long, laissant celui au cheveux blond s'assoir à ses côtés.

 **\- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en dehors de chez toi.** L'air quelque peu rassuré.

 **\- On est chez moi…** Fit remarqué le plus jeune.

 **\- Je voulais dire, entre les murs. »**

Un silence, une mine pensive se calqua sur le visage du noir. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, puis un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses chaires roses.

 **« Maman va mieux aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !** S'exclama le blondinet. **Je te l'avais dis qu'elle était forte.**

 **\- Je suis tellement content.** Chuchota l'autre. **Papa m'a dit qu'on aurait moins de mal à vivre, que tout irait mieux. »**

BamBam regardait son ami, posant sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier pour gagner son regard. Les deux se souriaient, satisfaits, contents, non, heureux de cette nouvelle.

De la chaleur, beaucoup trop pesante et insupportable, créant ces rides entre ses sourcils surplombés d'une couche d'un tissus des plus doux glissant pour s'écraser devant son visage. Il se sentait suer, glissant sa main le long de la couette qui le couvrait, l'agrippant de ses doigts pour la froisser entre ses phalanges. Malgré ces sensations de chaleur désagréable, un parfum sucré planait, chatouillant ses narines. Le support moelleux qui tenait sa tête le conforta d'une certaine manière, et son dos qu'il sentait porté sans effort et souplesse, si agréable. Il se sentait à la fois mal, mais comme étant allongé sur un nuage. Il peina à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière frappant contre la fenêtre de la chambre, faisant cligner ses paupières papillonnantes. Il relâcha la pression de ses doigts sur le tissus qu'il torturait jusque maintenant et porta sa main à ses yeux pour les frotter comme un enfant, de ses poings, mal réveillé. Il se tourna sur le dos, accompagné d'un soupire, encore fatigué, ses membres courbaturés, si douloureux. Et cette tête qui le lançait, de la mâchoire à ses lèvres, jusqu'au derrière de son crâne. Il tenta de se redresser, dans un vertige, se força à se mettre assit. Grimaçant, montrant ses dents serrés les unes contre les autres tant la douleur à son abdomen lui était forte. Il se calma, prenant de grandes inspirations et en profita pour scruter l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Tout était propre, un grand meuble dont la porte était surplombée d'un miroir lui faisant face. Il dévia son regard sur sa droite, la porte de chambre aillant pour voisine un bureau des plus simple et pourtant qui semblait important d'une certaine manière, sur ce dernier, des vêtements soigneusement pliés y était posés. Il descendit son attention à ces draps, ce lit, ce matelas ou il se trouvait, remontant au dossier de celui ci, dos au mur. Il caressa la couette, la tenant une nouvelle fois entre ses phalanges pour la remonter à son visage. Cette odeur, mélangé à la sienne, si sucré, si douce, enivrant avec délice ses narines. Fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir doucement, il pensa deviner à qui appartenait cette chambre si simple et parfaitement ranger, mais en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant secouer ses cheveux qui lui semblait de nouveau doux, il s'enleva cette idée de la tête. Il plongea ses iris dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il se voyait, se regardait, au début sans véritablement le réaliser, ne semblant se reconnaitre, puis ensuite vint la stupeur. Il leva l'une de ses mains, la posant, hésitant, sur sa joue qui lui était douloureuse. Un hématome y était dessiné, il glissa ensuite ses longs doigts à ses lèvres abimés et rouge d'une coupure, tout cela contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse. Il pinça machinalement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, semblant quelque peu troublé. Seulement quelques secondes après s'être retrouver devant son reflet, il remarqua son torse nue, entouré d'un long bandage qui recouvrait son abdomen. Soulevant avec appréhension la couette qui le dissimulait encore, il y découvrit uniquement un boxer l'habillant, laissant le reste de ses jambes aussi nues que son torse.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle était là, tenant une bassine emplit d'eau entre ses mains délicates, et ces petits serviettes pendant à ses épaules. Il la regardait, surprit de son entrée dans cette chambre qu'il ne pensait pas être la sienne de son point de vue, surprit du manque de réaction qu'elle avait eu à cet instant, continuant son chemin jusqu'au lit sans même lui adresser un regard. Il remonta, gêné tout de même, la couette sur son torse, la tirant de l'une de ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules sans lâcher le tissu, mais également la jeune japonaise du regard. Elle releva la tête, d'un pas en arrière en rencontrant le regard du bleuté, ne sachant ou poser le sien, semblant aussi gêné qu'il ne l'était, peut-être un peu plus que lui. Elle bégaya :

 **« Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Mais il faut que tu restes allongé !** S'exclama t'elle, posant la bassine sur la table de chevet vide qui bordait le lit.

 **\- Je me sens mieux.** Assura t-il en la regardant noyer l'une de ces petites serviettes dans l'eau présenté à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas mieux, tu es encore en sueur.** Fit t-elle remarquer. **Tu dois être encore bouillant.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes soins…** Souffla t-il. **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

 **\- On ne pouvait pas te laisser dormir dans ton… Placard. Tu n'as pas de lit pour te remettre.** Elle continuait d'essorer avec force ces éponges sous le regard du grand bleuté.

 **\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?**

 **\- Tu es resté cloué au lit bien quatre jours.** Fit elle, lui souriant en lui faisant signe de se rallonger. Ce qu'il fit en se laissant glisser sur le matelas.

 **\- Tu as pris soin de moi durant tout ce temps ?** L'interrogea t-il, les yeux grands, si curieux.

 **\- Au début, JinYoung avait dit que ça serait ma punition pour t'avoir laisser le parapluie.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.** Elle secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne prends pas ça comme une punition en réalité. »** Un silence, elle dégagea avec délicatesse le front du bleuté de ses cheveux, épongeant ensuite avec délicatesse sa peau humide. **« Je ne suis pas celle qui a accordé la plus grande partie de son temps d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Jackson était là, lui aussi ?**

 **\- Il est souvent passé. Il s'en veut beaucoup.**

 **\- Je ne lui en veux pas.** Fit il rapidement.

 **\- Je le sais.** Lui sourit elle. **Je le sais très bien. »**

Il détourna son regard, elle le gênait. Son teint peu commun, ses yeux en amandes toujours brillants et souriants, ses lèvres fines qui l'attiraient étrangement, et son sourire des plus craquant. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue comme pour calmer ses pensées et sa stupidité. Il voulait lui poser des tonnes de questions, c'était bien trop bizarre comme sensation. Mais il ne pu s'en empêcher.

 **« Donc, ici, c'est ta chambre ? »**

Il vu son visage surprit, puis un petit rire échappa de sa bouche si attirante, qu'elle recouvra rapidement de sa petite main. Il la trouvait si mignonne.

 **« Non, ma chambre n'est pas aussi bien rangé.**

 **\- Je suis ou alors ? Est-ce que c'est la chambre de Jackson ?**

 **\- Non… Tu es dans le lit de JinYoung. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'est le plus occupé de toi.**

 **\- JinYoung… ? »** Répéta t-il avec mal.

Elle hocha la tête, remettant la serviette dans le bac pour la rincer.

Il le savait, il s'en doutait, cette odeur douce et sucrée. Il l'avait reconnu, toutes les fois ou cet homme l'avait tiré à lui, leurs visages si prêt l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait que le sentir ce parfum qui lui plaisait tant. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, il reconnaissait son odeur, il en avait été content un court instant, lors de son réveil, sentir ce parfum lui plaisait, penser être dans son lit lui plaisait. Etait-ce un sentiment de supériorité pour un esclave ? Il l'ignorait, enfin il voulait croire en cette explication, il n'en voyait de toute façon aucunes autres. Mais lorsque Tsugumi lui avait affirmé qu'il était bien dans la chambre de son propriétaire, mais également que celui ci avait prit soin de lui, il avait senti son cœur s'affoler. C'était étrange, instinctivement il posa sa main sur son torse, le sentant battre à vive allure, mais également si fortement. Il ne comprenait pas, cherchait à comprendre, mais ne trouvait pas.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, avec la même délicatesse qu'avait eu la jeune japonaise lors de son intrusion.

JinYoung était là, se frottant les yeux de ses longs doigts, baillant sans honte. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, tombant sur une jeune japonaise et un bleuté le fixant.

Il le regardait, ce géant à la peau laiteuse rendant ses iris douloureuse tant le soleil tapait dessus, aux bleus mit soigneusement en arrière, aux regard toujours aussi perçant malgré la fatigue de ces durs nuits qu'il avait traversé, ce regard souligné de ce grain de beauté qui dessinait d'avantage la profondeur de ses perles noirs. Le brun humidifia ses lèvres, troublé, mais troublé pourquoi ? Il dirigea son regard sur la jeune japonaise.

 **« Tu t'en occupes ? »** Elle hocha lentement la tête, sans comprendre. Il tourna les talons, sous leurs regards perdus.

 **« Attends. »** Fit le garçon aux cheveux bleutés, réussissant à le faire s'arrêter dans son élan.

L'autre ne savait comment réagir, pourquoi voulait il partir ? Lui même l'ignorait. Mais entendre sa petite voix, il ne pu y résister, partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il resta dos à eux, se trouvant ridicule, mais il n'arrivait étrangement pas à se retourner, une boule se formant de plus en plus grave et gênante, lui montant à la gorge. Il voulait tousser, mais sentant que ça ne changerait rien, il se permit simplement de souffler.

 **« À quoi tu joues à quoi ? »**

Question surprenant le brun, qui senti son corps perdre l'équilibre, ou la chambre pencher, il ne savait pas trop à cette instant. Seulement, il sentait un déséquilibre entre son être et le monde qui l'entourait. Il se tourna enfin.

 **« Que veux tu dire ? »**

Le plus jeune se redressa une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, bien trop occupé à régler ses comptes. La jeune japonaise lançant son regard d'un homme à l'autre, se sentant bien de trop, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie, pensant au passage qu'il valait mieux ramener Jackson si la situation dégénérait.

 **« Tu me fou dehors sans aucune raison.**

 **\- Tu ne m'obéis pas** , coupa rapidement le brun.

 **\- Pour des tableaux et des écrits de cul ?** S'exclama l'autre, outrée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas du "cul" comme tu le dis si bien ! Ce sont des choses qui me sont précieuses !**

 **\- Tu m'as attaché à un arbre comme un chien, sous cette putain de pluie !**

 **\- Je te dresse.** Avait il répondu, un semblant d'évidence dans la voix.

 **\- Te fou pas de ma gueule, tu culpabilises, t'es qu'un lâche.**

 **\- Un lâche ?** Fit il, l'air outrée, déjà agacé de cette discussion. Il s'approcha du lit, grimace au visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fou dans ton lit ? Avec ces bandages et ces petits soins que tu viens m'apporter, hein ? La culpabilité te ronge. JinYoung le lâche. »** Avait il articuler, insistant ses derniers propos.

C'était trop, le genoux sur le lit, il vint rapidement au bleuté provocateur, le plaquant avec violence contre le dossier du lit, le tenant par les cheveux qu'il tirait en arrière. Il se retrouva sans le vouloir au dessus du bleuté, face à lui, le regard menaçant, alors que le plus jeune lui tenait le cou. Leurs yeux étaient encrés dans celui qui leur faisait souffles se mélangeait tant ils étaient proche et emplit de rage. Le bleuté redressa la tête qu'il avait de basculé en arrière, une mine douloureuse au visage, mais pourtant déterminé.

 **« Tu m'as foutu dans cette merde, pour des peintures érotiques.** Grinça t-il.

 **\- Ferme là. »**

Sans qu'il ne comprenne grand chose, la main entourant son cou qui n'émettait jusqu'à présent aucune pression, le poussa d'un coup puissant, le faisant tomber avec force sur le côté. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur son lit, le plus jeune lui, était à califourchon sur son ainé, maintenant les poignets de celui ci contre le matelas si moelleux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la situation, il commence à se débattre, secoua autant que possible ses jambes bloqué sous le confortable fessier du plus grand. Ce dernier le regardait, de haut, pencher au dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur les membres qu'il faisait prisonnier.

 **\- Pour des textes sexuels.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas sexuel.** Se défendait le plus âgé, toujours aussi outrée de la provocation du bleuté. **Lâche moi ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es un chien, n'abuse pas !** S'énerva t-il.

 **\- Tu es un pervers ? C'est donc ça ton secret JinYoung ?**

 **\- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien, ne me juge pas, tu n'es qu'un esclave.**

 **\- … Tu es homosexuel, JinYoung ? »**

Plus un mouvement, un silence, la respiration se coupant, seule celle du bleuté se déroulait sereinement contre les chaires pulpeuses du plus vieux. Ses iris plongées dans celles de son ainé, ils ne bougeaient plus.


End file.
